My Beloved Family
by vialesana
Summary: Gaara menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya, membiarkan tangisnya jatuh. "Aku gagal sebagai pendampingnya, apalagi sebagai seorang ayah. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." rekues fic buat Hanaxyneziel dan Midori Kumiko. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. His Name is Toru

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** OC, Semi-Canon, etc.  
**Multi-Chapter:** Chapter 1

.

**My Beloved**** Family****  
**(don't like? don't read.)

.

Tepat pukul 07.00 malam.

Bulan mulai memberikan cahaya suram dari langit yang bertabur bintang. Desiran angin malam pun terasa sejuk, dilengkapi sahutan suara jangkrik dan kodok. Suasana malam yang indah. Tapi, semua kenikmatan alam tersebut tak berlaku bagi pemimpin desa Sunagakure, Godaime Kazekage Gaara. Beberapa menit lalu seorang shinobi Suna mengatakan kalau isterinya, Haruno Sakura, telah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan akan melahirkan. Hal itu tentu membuatnya takut dan panik, pikirannya seakan membuyar seketika.

Ia datang bersama Kankurou ke rumah sakit, berjalan cepat melewati lorong panjang dan menemui kakak tertua mereka, Temari. Wanita itu duduk di depan ruangan bersalin dengan calon suaminya, Shikamaru. Keduanya baru bertunangan sekitar beberapa hari lalu. Temari berdiri saat Gaara mendekatinya, wajah sang Kazekage muda itu mulai pucat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara, nafasnya terengah.

"Sudah ditangani dokter. Kita hanya bisa menunggunya sekarang." jawab Temari.

Gaara menelan ludah, ia semakin gugup setelah mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bagaimana perasaannya jika Sakura melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Sifat tenangnya berubah drastis saat itu. Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu bersalin sejenak, kemudian ia mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kakaknya. Gaara berjalan berputar sambil melipat tangannya di dada, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Perasaan takut serta tegang terus menghantui pikirannya, keringat dingin pun bercucuran di pelipisnya kini. Ia benci suasana ini, baunya bagaikan bau kematian. Tapi tentu ia tak mengharapkan Sakura meninggalkannya setelah ini. Gaara menginginkan keselamatan isteri dan calon anaknya.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit berjalan, membuat sang Kazekage merasa gelisah. Temari memerhatikan gerak-gerik adik bungsunya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berputar. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat tingkah adiknya seperti sekarang seumur hidup. Benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat Gaara segugup ini.

Gaara masih berjalan tak karuan di depan ruangan bersalin. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya lelah dan pucat pasi, jubah putih Kazekagenya terseret di lantai ke sana kemari. Tak lama Gaara menghentikan langkah, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tampak seperti sedang berpikir, lalu ia kembali mondar-mandir.

"Gaara, duduklah. Daritadi kau risau sekali." kata Kankurou, menepuk pundak adiknya dari belakang.

Pria berambut merah itu menoleh. Ia terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. Gaara duduk di sebelah Temari. Pria berumur 23 tahun itu membungkuk, menopang kedua siku di atas pahanya. Perasaan tegang ternyata masih menghiasi wajah tanpa ekpresinya. Bulir keringat di pelipis mengalir sangat lambat pada kulitnya dan menetes melalui dagu, jelas sekali Gaara telah kehilangan ketenangan.

"Gaara, tenangkan hatimu. Sakura dan anakmu akan baik-baik saja." Temari berusaha menghibur, menepuk punggung adiknya pelan.

Gaara tak menoleh. Ia bersandar pada kursi sembari menghela napas panjang. "Aku berusaha untuk tenang. Tapi tidak bisa."

Temari hanya menggeleng, ia mengerti perasaan adiknya. Maklum, setiap pria yang akan memiliki anak pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti Gaara. Yah, mungkin calon suaminya, Shikamaru, juga sama kalau dirinya melahirkan nanti. Tapi, momen-momen ini justru menjadi bagian yang paling tegang dan terindah. Di mana calon orang tua akan mendapatkan harta tak ternilai harganya, seorang bayi dari darah daging mereka sendiri.

"Keluarga Sabaku!"

Seketika semuanya menoleh ke arah ruang bersalin. Gaara terlonjak kaget dan berdiri, menghampiri dokter wanita yang kini ikut berjalan mendekatinya.

"Saya sendiri. B.. bagaimana isteri dan anak saya, dok?" tanya Gaara terburu-buru.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Isteri dan anak anda selamat, Gaara-sama. Anak anda laki-laki dan sehat. Mari masuk ke ruangannya..."

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, dokter."

Gaara menghela napas lega, mengusap wajahnya sekali. Kazekage muda itu menyunggingkan senyuman, perasaan tegangnya pun terhapus dari pikirannya tak berbekas. Temari menepuk pundak Gaara, sementara Kankurou menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat, Gaara. Sekarang kau telah menjadi seorang ayah." kata Kankurou.

Gaara mengangguk. "Aa... terima kasih."

Tak lama, Gaara berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin, kakak-kakaknya hanya menunggu di luar. Kegembiraannya semakin merekah ketika mendapatkan sosok Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit bersprei putih bersama bayinya. Wajah wanita itu tampak lelah, matanya begitu sayup. Bayi mungilnya diletakkan di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya dibalut kain berwarna biru muda.

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Gaara.."

Sang suami membelai kepala isterinya. Lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. "Kau membuatku khawatir."

Detik berikutnya, pandangan Gaara beralih dari Sakura, menatap bayi laki-lakinya. Rambutnya sama seperti warna rambut ayahnya dan bibirnya merah. Ia bagaikan replika Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat bayinya dengan hati-hati dan memeluknya. Ia mendekapkan bayi di dada, merasakan kepala bayi yang lembut itu di bibirnya, menghirup bau bayi yang manis. Gaara memberikan ciuman lama serta hangat. Godaime Kazekage itu mulai meneteskan air mata. Air mata bahagia yang diberikan untuk isteri dan anak tercintanya.

"Mulai hari ini, namanya adalah Toru." kata Gaara.

.

.

.

Empat bulan kemudian.

Siang itu Sakura dan Toru pergi menuju gedung Kazekage, membawa bekal makan siang. Beberapa shinobi di sana menyapa ramah, Sakura pun membalas dengan senyuman serta anggukan singkat.

_Tok-tok-tok!_

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang kerja Gaara, menunggu sahutan dari dalam. Wanita itu masuk, berjalan mendekati sang suami yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Gaara terus menulis, menggeluti pekerjaan di belakang meja kerja.

Sakura menghela napas. Lalu tersenyum. "Waktunya makan siang, Kazekage-sama."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing, pria itu berhenti menulis. Ia mengangkat kepala, melihat isterinya yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu sembari menggendong Toru. Tersenyum, Gaara menaruh penanya, menghampiri Sakura dan mencium bibirnya sesaat. Ia mulai menggendong bayinya dari pelukan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau." Gaara mengecup pipi Toru.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Tadi wajahmu serius sekali," jawabnya. "Istirahatlah dulu. Aku bawakan bekal makan siang." Sakura menyodorkan bekal makanan ke arah Gaara.

Ia duduk di sofa, membuka sebuah kotak makanan berwarna hitam, kemudian memberikannya pada Gaara. "Terima kasih." kata Gaara. Ia memegang sumpit dan melahap nasinya, sebelah tangannya masih menggendong Toru yang bergerak-gerak di dada Gaara.

Sakura melihat meja kerja Gaara, membantu membereskan dokumen-dokumen suaminya. "Kazekage-sama selalu membiarkan mejanya berantakan begini," Sakura menyusun dan menata dokumen. "Jangan terlalu memforsir diri untuk bekerja. Kau bisa sakit." ia melanjutkan.

"Aku mengerti. Tak usah khawatir. Yang penting kau urus Toru saja." kata Gaara, mulutnya sedikit penuh dengan nasi.

"Tak usah khawatir?" wanita itu mengulang. "Bagaimana mungkin sebagai seorang isteri tak khawatir terhadap suaminya sendiri?"

Gaara terdiam, memerhatikan Sakura yang kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau maupun Toru, kalian berdua sama-sama mempunyai arti penting bagiku. Tak ada yang kubeda-bedakan." lengan Sakura terulur, menyentuh kerah jubah Gaara dan merapikannya sedikit.

Gaara tersenyum. "Aa... aku tahu." pria itu membelai kepala isterinya. "Setelah makan siang, aku mau mengajak Toru ke balkon."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Memperkenalkan desa Suna padanya."

.

Gaara mendekapkan Toru di dada, diikuti langkah Sakura di belakang. Mereka naik perlahan melewati tangga dan membuka pintu balkon. Angin semilir siang langsung menyapanya hangat. Gaara berjalan menuju ujung balkon, melihat pemandangan desa Sunagakure dari atas. Kazekage itu menggerakkan tangannya, membalikkan tubuh mungil Toru agar wajah anaknya ikut menghadap ke depan.

"Lihatlah, ini adalah desamu. Desa Sunagakure," ujar Gaara di telinga Toru. Bayi itu tak menyahut ucapan ayahnya. Ia hanya diam sembari mengisap ibu jarinya, mata _emerald_-nya melirik ke sana kemari tanpa arah. "Dan suatu hari nanti kau akan melindungi warga Suna dengan kekuatanmu, menggantikan posisi ayah." Gaara melanjutkan, mengecup pipi merah Toru sejenak.

"Sekarang pun sebenarnya dia sudah menjadi Kazekage. Seorang Kazekage kecil." Sakura tertawa.

Gaara mendengus, pandangannya mengarah pada langit biru cerah yang terhampar luas. "Toru pasti akan menjadi anak yang lebih hebat dari kita, yang akan menggantikan posisi kita dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kupikir juga begitu. Toru pasti mirip sekali seperti dirimu kalau dia sudah dewasa. Sifatnya pendiam, cuek, selalu berkutat di dalam dunia kerja dan ..." wanita itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Lalu berkata lagi. "... dia akan dikerubungi banyak wanita muda di sekelilingnya. Sepertimu."

Gaara mengalihkan perhatian dari langit, melihat wajah isterinya. "Apa... aku benar-benar seperti itu?" tanyanya tersenyum.

Sakura melirik ke atas. "Ya. Memang kau tak menyadarinya? Wanita cukup banyak yang tergila-gila sejak kau dinobatkan menjadi Kazekage." jelasnya.

"Aku tahu, aku menyadarinya. Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tak apa-apa," Sakura memeluk lembut perut Gaara di sampingnya. "Justru aku senang. Karena ternyata kau memilihku sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bersatu dan membuat sebuah keluarga bahagia."

Gaara menggerakkan lengan kanannya, memeluk tubuh Sakura lebih erat. "Terima kasih."

"Kazekage-sama! Selamat siang!"

Keduanya menoleh, mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara tadi. Beberapa anak kecil Suna rupanya. Mereka berteriak memanggil pemimpinnya di bawah sembari melambai tinggi-tinggi, menyadari sosok Gaara yang berdiri di balkon gedung Kazekage. Pria berambut merah itu tercekat, kemudian berkata. "Aa... selamat siang."

Gaara memegang tubuh mungil Toru. Sang ayah sedikit menunduk agar si bayi dapat melihat anak-anak Suna tersebut dari atas. "Lihatlah, Toru. Mereka juga bagian yang harus kau lindungi." bisiknya. Beberapa detik, Toru tersenyum dan tertawa. Sebuah tawa menggemaskan serta suaranya yang khas.

"Toru tertawa. Apa mungkin dia menyukai desa Suna?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Kuharap dia mulai menyukai mereka."

Gaara membalikkan tubuh Toru, memerhatikan wajah malaikat kecilnya. Wajah polos tanpa dosa, bermata _emerald_, bibirnya mungil, rambut berwarna merah darah, kedua pipi tampak merah serta gembung. Tak lama, sang ayah mengecup kening Toru. Sebuah ciuman orang tua yang dipenuhi kasih sayang dan harapan untuk anaknya. Gaara sangat menyayanginya, ingin melindungi tubuh lemah Toru dari segala macam bahaya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia juga ingin memberikan kenangan terindah, menyempatkan diri berkumpul bersama isteri dan anak tercintanya, sesibuk apapun ia.

Masih teringat di benaknya, bagaimana rasa takut dan tegang saat ia menunggu Sakura melahirkan di rumah sakit. Ia takut kehilangan mereka. Isteri dan anak Gaara. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi ketika ia melihat sosok bayinya. Toru merupakan obat penenang Gaara yang paling ampuh saat itu.

Ya, sejak awal ia memang menginginkan anak laki-laki, agar anaknya dapat menggantikan posisi sebagai Kazekage kelak. Berharap Toru menggantikan posisi Gaara, menjaga desa Sunagakure dari shinobi asing di luar sana.

.

.

.

Tanggal 26 Februari, merupakan jatuhnya hari kelahiran Toru. Ya, bayi itu kini menginjak umur yang pertama. Ia sudah dapat berjalan meski belum stabil, berbicara beberapa kata dan langsung mengikuti apa yang diucapkan orang lain padanya. Kelakuannya semakin menggemaskan. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai suka memakan biskuit hingga mulutnya penuh dan meninggalkan banyak remahan di lantai. Terkadang ia suka mencoret kertas menggunakan kapur sambil berceloteh, mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat bayi yang sulit dimengerti Gaara maupun Sakura.

Malam itu Gaara mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di rumahnya, hanya mengundang kedua kakaknya serta Shikamaru. Mengenai Temari dan Shikamaru, mereka resmi menikah beberapa bulan lalu, dan Temari sedang mengandung 5 bulan.

Pesta diadakan di dalam rumah, dihiasi sedikit aksesoris ulang tahun bertema anak-anak pada dinding ruangan dan penuh dengan aroma lezat makanan. Berbagai kue kering, krim sup, puding, dan lainnya disediakan di sana.

Perasaan mereka sangat bahagia, tak percaya bahwa anaknya, Toru, telah berumur satu tahun. Ia tumbuh sehat dan pintar, tentu mereka berharap ada perkembangan jauh lebih baik setelahnya. Ini artinya Gaara dan Sakura berhasil menjadi orang tua bagi Toru.

Kakak-kakaknya datang, berkumpul di tengah ruang keluarga. Gaara menggendong Toru, ia berdiri bersama Sakura. Hening. Pemimpin muda itu menarik napas. Lalu mulai berbicara. Temari, Kankurou dan Shikamaru memerhatikan secara seksama, mendengar setiap tutur kalimatnya. Gaara memberikan harapan serta doa untuk Toru, berharap ia akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan mampu melindungi desa Sunagakure.

Setelah Gaara selesai bicara, semuanya bertepuk tangan. Gaara dan Sakura mencium Toru bersamaan, kemudian acara dilanjutkan dengan potong kue. Sakura membantu Gaara mempersiapkannya, membawa kue ulang tahun buatannya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Kue ulang tahun itu dibuat sederhana, namun tetap tampak menarik. Kue tart coklat berlapis gula dengan hiasan lucu berbagai warna, lengkap bertuliskan nama Toru menggunakan krim di atas kue ulang tahun. Lilin berbentuk angka satu ditancapkan pada kue tart itu. Lalu Gaara meraih pemantik api dan menyalakannya.

Semua menyanyikan lagu "Selamat Ulang Tahun". Suasana rumah begitu meriah walaupun hanya pesta kecil-kecilan. Temari, Kankurou dan Shikamaru melantunkan lagu itu dengan penuh kegembiraan serta ketulusan. Gaara membungkuk di depan kue ulang tahun sembari menahan Toru, ia berdiri bersama Sakura. Toru diam menatap api yang menari-nari di atas kue ulang tahun pertamanya. Anak itu menoleh ke sekeliling dengan wajah polos, memandang bingung ke arah Gaara dan Sakura maupun kedua kakak Gaara di depannya, seakan ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Gaara dan Sakura meniup lilin setelah menyanyikan lagu "Selamat Ulang Tahun", kemudian semuanya bertepuk tangan lagi. Keduanya kembali mencium lembut wajah Toru. Sakura meraih pisau, lalu memotong kue ulang tahun dengan perlahan. Sakura menaruh potongan kue di piring kecil, memotongnya sedikit dengan sendok dan memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulut mungil Toru.

"Boleh kita buka kadonya?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Tentu."

Sang Kazekage menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kado yang dibungkus kertas bergambar _teddy bear_ berwarna dasar biru muda dari bawah meja.

"Ya, ampun. Ayahnya bersemangat sekali." kata Kankurou.

Temari tertawa. "Benar. Yang harusnya bersemangat itu 'kan Toru."

"Aku memang menunggu hari ulang tahunnya tiba." Gaara tersenyum. Jemarinya mulai merobek bungkus kado, memperlihatkan jubah _mini_ Kazekage pada Toru. Temari, Kankurou dan Shikamaru membelalak bersamaan.

"Gaara? Itu jubah Kazekage untuk Toru? Lucu sekali." Temari berkomentar.

"Dasar Gaara. Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran melihat Toru menjadi seorang Kazekage rupanya." tambah Shikamaru cekikikan.

"Ya, namanya juga Gaara." Kankurou mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya hadiah spesial." Gaara mengilah. Ia mendekati Toru, mengenakan jubah _mini_ Kazekage pada anaknya. Jubah Toru tak sama dengan jubah Kazekage milik Gaara yang rumit dan berlapis-lapis. Jubah mini Kazekage Toru sama seperti halnya saat kita mengenakan kaus biasa, hanya ditambah kain sambungan bagian kerah serta dalamannya, dan dijahit seolah-olah terlihat jubah sungguhan. Setelah jubah _mini _Kazekage-nya terpakai, semua mata mengarah ke Toru. Anak itu berdiri, memakai jubah Kazekage yang tampak kebesaran.

"Astaga, dia semakin menggemaskan." ujar Temari.

"Dan Toru mirip denganmu, Gaara." Kankurou melanjutkan.

"Apa dia sudah bisa dilantik?" Shikamaru bergurau.

Gaara tak menyahut. Sang ayah sekadar tersenyum ketika Toru berlari kecil menghampiri dan memeluknya manja. Ya, sosok Toru memang serupa dengannya, yang membedakan hanya mata _emerald_ Toru, bukan _aquamarine_ seperti warna mata Gaara. Sejujurnya, ia ingin waktu berjalan secepatnya, melihat Toru beranjak dewasa dan berdiri di balkon gedung mengenakan jubah Kazekage di depan para warga Sunagakure sebelum malaikat menjemput nyawa Gaara. Ia sungguh mengharapkan dan memimpikan hal ini.

Tak lama, pesta makan pun dimulai setelah kedua kakak Gaara memberikan kado ulang tahun Toru. Semuanya menikmati hidangan makanan buatan Sakura, bergembira bersama-sama di rumah Gaara walaupun pesta ini bukan pesta besar. Kebersamaan keluarga saat itu dirasakan oleh mereka semua.

.

.

"Pesta kita meriah dan menyenangkan, ya?" kata Sakura. Wanita itu bersandar di papan ranjang sembari menyusui Toru.

"Aa..." Gaara mengenakan kaus pendek putihnya. Lalu ikut bersandar di papan ranjang. "Sebenarnya aku tak mau pestanya berakhir. Suasananya terlalu menyenangkan." lanjut Gaara, matanya memandang Toru yang tengah asyik menyusu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kita bisa merasakannya lagi tahun depan."

"Kuharap begitu," Gaara membungkuk, mengecup lembut kening anaknya yang masih menyusu dengan mata mengantuk. "Cepatlah dewasa." bisiknya sambil membelai rambut Toru.

"Ayah yang sabar, dong. Aku sedang berusaha minum susu biar badanku cepat besar." Sakura membalas kalimat Gaara, menirukan suara anak kecil.

Pria itu mendengus, kemudian mencium singkat bibir merah isterinya. "Aku tahu."

Gaara mematikan lampu di samping ranjangnya setelah Toru tertidur pulas. Sakura perlahan meletakkan tubuh mungil bayinya tepat di antara ia dan Gaara. Wanita itu menarik selimut, menutup setengah tubuh Toru. Lalu keduanya ikut berbaring dan tidur.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Pagi itu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, cuaca terasa menekan dan panas. Wajar saja, di desa Sunagakure, udara dingin hanya dapat dirasakan saat malam hari dan itu ekstrem sekali. Air hujan yang turun pun mudah dihitung berapa kali dalam setahun.

Gaara telah berangkat kerja, urusan Toru pun sudah diselesaikan Sakura dari urusan mandi sampai sarapan. Wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur, segera membuat kopi panas di dalam teko dan membawa benda itu ke meja makan.

Sakura duduk santai di kursinya, menuang kopi panas tersebut ke dalam cangkir berwarna putih. Pandangannya sesekali memerhatikan gerakan Toru yang asyik menari sendiri sembari mengoceh bersama mainannya di lantai, membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sakura mengulurkan sebelah tangan, mengambil beberapa biskuit bertulisan _Raccoon Chocolate _kesukaan Toru di meja. "Toru, ini biskuit cokelat favoritmu." Sakura tersenyum, membungkuk untuk memberikan Toru biskuit berbentuk wajah _raccoon _itu. Toru mendongak, menghentikan aktifitas bermainnya, kemudian mulai memakan biskuitnya dengan lahap.

_Ting-tong!_

Sakura menoleh. Mendesah, ia pun berdiri tegap dan berjalan ke arah pintu, sementara Toru melihat Sakura melangkah menjauhinya dan wanita itu mulai bercakap-cakap di depan pintu.

Lama. Toru merasa haus, ia mencoba memanggil ibunya dari jauh. Tapi Sakura tak mendengar, justru sang ibu sibuk bercanda bersama seorang wanita gemuk yang entah siapa namanya. Tak lama, mata Toru memandang ke segala arah. Anak berambut merah itu tertawa singkat melihat gelas plastik bergambar beruang miliknya yang diletakkan di atas meja makan. Toru berlari kecil ke bawah meja, mencoba menaiki kursi makan sambil menarik ujung taplak meja tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

_Krak!_

Cangkir teh Gaara tiba-tiba retak ketika ia hendak minum. Gaara mengernyit, firasatnya tidak enak. Pemimpin muda itu menelan ludah, matanya beralih pada foto keluarga di meja kerja. Entahlah, ia memikirkan kondisi isteri dan anaknya di rumah. Gaara menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri bahwa anggota keluarganya tak ada masalah apapun. Tangannya mulai menyentuh dokumennya dan ia kembali bekerja.

"Gaara!"

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang kerja terbuka lebar. Kankurou berdiam di ambang pintu, memasang raut wajah tegang dan berkeringat. Napasnya pun terdengar tak teratur.

"Kankurou?" Gaara bangkit, memandang bingung Kankurou dari belakang mejanya. "Ada apa?"

Pria berbadan besar itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Toru! Dia masuk rumah sakit! Toru mengalami luka bakar serius di sekujur tubuhnya! Dia kritis! Kita pergi secepatnya!"

Wajah Gaara berubah, ia terperanjat. Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara dan Kankurou bergegas keluar gedung Kazekage.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Sakura, Temari dan Shikamaru telah menunggu beberapa menit lalu. Dokter mengatakan bahwa luka bakar yang diterima Toru sangat parah. Hampir 80 persen tubuhnya melepuh. Saat Toru menarik ujung taplak meja, teko berisi kopi panas menyiram tubuhnya. Lebih dari itu, kopi yang masih mendidih tersebut masuk cukup banyak ke dalam tubuh Toru, keselamatan nyawanya tidak akan sampai 50 persen. Kondisi bayi itu kritis.

Temari memeluk Sakura yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Tubuh Sakura bergemetar, ia menyesal meninggalkan Toru sendirian saat itu. Kenapa ia membiarkan anak sekecil Toru mengalami kecelakaan separah ini? Kenapa ia tega membuat Toru merasakan penderitaan seperti ini? Sakura merasa ia bukan ibu yang benar untuk Toru, tak mampu menjaga anak semata wayangnya baik-baik. Jika Gaara datang kemari, bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya? Bagaimana jika Gaara marah besar, menyalahi dan membencinya karena tak becus mengurus Toru? Ia takut hal itu terjadi padanya. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar balikkan, ia akan berusaha mengawasi Toru pagi tadi. Menghindari tubuh mungil bayinya dari kopi mendidih itu. Sakura amat sangat menyesali dirinya, membenci dirinya seumur hidup.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Jangan menangis terus." Temari membujuk, wanita itu memeluk adik iparnya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Gaara pasti membenciku! Ini semua salahku, Temari-nee! Kalau saja aku tahu dia mendekati meja makan, ini semua tak akan terjadi!"

"Aku tahu," suara Temari tetap melembut dan sabar. "Tapi kau tak boleh begini. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya."

"Temari!"

Teriakan Kankurou membuat wanita pirang itu menoleh cepat. Gaara dan Kankurou tiba di rumah sakit, berlarian di sepanjang lorong dan mendekati kedua wanita itu di depan ruang perawatan dengan napas terengah-engah. Sakura menyadari kehadiran sang suami segera melepas pelukannya dari Temari. Ia menceritakan masalah Toru pada Gaara dengan perasaan berat sembari menangis.

Setelah mengetahuinya, Gaara membelalak. Ia tak menyangka firasat buruk yang dirasakan sebelumnya ternyata menimpa Toru. Pria itu tak berkomentar mendengar cerita dari isterinya. Tubuhnya seakan tak dapat digerakkan. Mata _aquamarine_-nya tampak sayup, mengarah ke Sakura yang tengah menangis sambil menunduk.

"G.. gaara, maafkan aku. J.. jika kau mau marah, marahlah. Aku mengakui kesalahanku. K.. kalau aku tak bertindak bodoh, pasti Toru tidak akan begini. M.. maafkan aku, Gaara." Sakura tak berani memandang wajah Gaara. Air matanya masih mengalir, suaranya terdengar parau.

Gaara menelan ludah. Tangannya perlahan bergerak, memegang lengan isterinya, kemudian menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis pada dekapan Gaara. Hati sang Kazekage terasa begitu menusuk. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura. Baginya, wanita itu tak bersalah. Sakura tidak tahu jika Toru berjalan sampai ke bawah meja dan menarik taplaknya hingga tersiram kopi panas. Gaara tak mau menyalahkan isterinya meskipun Sakura terus menyalahkan dirinya dan menyebut dirinya tak berguna. Tidak ada yang ia salahkan dari wanita ini.

"Ssshhh.." kata Gaara pelan. "Berhentilah menangis."

Wanita itu seakan tak menghiraukannya. Sakura menutup wajah dibalik jubah putih Kazekage-nya dan menangis. Sakura mencengkeram belakang jubah Gaara, menandakan bahwa dirinya semakin takut kehilangan buah hatinya saat ini. Gaara menarik napas panjang. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut Sakura. Kemudian dengan usapan lembut, ia mengelus punggung Sakura yang bergerak turun-naik seiring isak tangisnya. Gaara mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sakura. Lama serta penuh kasih sayang. Gaara tak bicara apapun, tak mau membuat isakan tangis Sakura bertambah parah. Ia merasakan jubahnya mulai sedikit basah dan kusut karena Sakura. Tapi pria itu tak peduli. Ia berharap, dengan menangis maka kepedihan di hati Sakura jadi berkurang.

Gaara juga menangis. Namun, ia menangis di dalam perasaannya. Tak mengeluarkan emosi dan menggantinya dengan air mata kesedihan. Dia berharap ada keajaiban yang diterimanya, berharap Toru meninggalkan masa kritisnya kemudian kembali ke rumah, sehingga Toru dapat bermain bersama orang tuanya lagi.

.

**T.B.C**

Akhirnya chapter pertama kelar euy..  
ternyata bikin cerita kali ini cukup membutuhkan perjuangan berat. =3=  
btw, fic multi-chapter ber-canon ini saya publish karena permintaan _**Hanaxyneziel**_ dan _**Midori Kumiko**__**. **_(^_^)  
oh iya.. ngomong2 ini ceritanya bener semi-canon bukan? *garuk pala* *ndeso*  
Maaf kalo rekuesnya digabung jadi satu. Tapi semoga tetep puas sama ceritanya, ya!  
Untuk cerita multi-chap ini saya pastikan tamat! Serius!  
Jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya yang mungkin akan jadi chapter terakhirnya, OK! (^O^)  
**Review please? (;**

**07.00 PM  
28.02.2011**


	2. Sadness, Longing and Pain

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** OC, Semi-Canon, etc.  
**Multi-Chapter:** Chapter 2

.

**My Beloved Family  
**(don't like? don't read.)

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Angin mulai berhembus cukup kencang dan dingin. Bintang kejora pun kelihatan berkedip di langit gelap, menambahkan keindahan malam di sana. Bulan sabit terselindung di balik awan-awan hitam kelam.

Di tengah malam itu, Sakura duduk di kursi panjang di depan ruang tempat bayinya dirawat. Di mana sang bayi, Toru, mengalami luka bakar serius pada sekujur tubuhnya karena tersiram kopi panas saat ia ingin meraih gelas di atas meja makan. Kini Toru terbaring kritis di rumah sakit dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Sakura termenung, bersandar pada kursi panjang. Ia duduk sendiri. Kankurou, Temari dan Shikamaru telah pulang lebih dulu. Sakura menatap lantai putih rumah sakit yang menjadi saksi bisunya. Matanya sayup, lembab dan merah. Rambut panjang menutupi sebagian wajah lelahnya. Hampir lebih dari satu jam wanita itu tak menghentikan air matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit, seakan ribuan jarum tengah tertancap di dalamnya. Sakura menyesali perbuatan bodohnya dan mungkin ia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya.

"Sakura.."

Suara lembut dari sang suami menyapanya. Tapi wanita yang dipanggil tak menoleh, ia tetap menunduk. Gaara berdiri terpaku sebentar sebelum ia menghampiri isterinya. Gaara duduk, memerhatikan raut wajah Sakura. Sedih bila mengingat kejadian yang menimpa anak semata wayang mereka tadi pagi. Namun, sebagai suami ia tak boleh jatuh dalam kondisi begini. Ia justru harus kuat dan berusaha memberikan semangat kepada isterinya. Apalagi Sakura nampak depresi gara-gara kecelakaan tersebut. Gaara akan membuat Sakura tersenyum meskipun sulit. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura tak boleh bersedih dan terus menyalahkan dirinya seperti sekarang.

"Kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat." kata Gaara lembut.

Tak ada suara.

Gaara menarik napas panjang, tangan kanannya terulur menggenggam jemari Sakura. "Kita kembali besok. Kau harus tidur, Toru juga sedang istirahat di ruang perawatan."

Hening. Detik berikutnya Sakura menoleh. Wajahnya begitu kusut dan pucat. "Aku ingin menunggu Toru di sini."

Kening Gaara sedikit mengernyit. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat Sakura seperti ini. Isterinya bagaikan manusia yang hidup tanpa semangat, tanpa tujuan. Gaara meraba kedua sisi wajah Sakura. "Aku mengerti. Tapi kita tak boleh mengganggunya sekarang. Toru sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarnya dan kau pun harus tidur juga di rumah. Kau boleh menunggunya asalkan kau mengistirahatkan tubuhmu malam ini. Kau bisa sakit." ujarnya sabar.

Lama, Sakura mengangguk pelan. Gaara tersenyum lega, karena akhirnya ia mau dibujuk pulang. Sakura berdiri sembari dipapah Gaara. Di malam itu, keduanya berbaring di tempat tidur, kemudian tertidur lelap tanpa sosok bayi yang mereka cintai, sosok Toru yang tidur di antara Gaara dan Sakura sembari mengulum ibu jarinya. Sang malaikat kecil itu tidur di ranjang serta tempat yang berbeda pula dari mereka.

.

.

Sakura membelalak, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tahu di mana ia sekarang. Sakura, ia tengah berada di sebuah padang bunga matahari indah nan tentram, dipenuhi angin semilir sejuk, langit biru cerah dan menyenangkan. Tapi aneh, tak ada siapapun di tempat ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang berlalu lalang, burung pun tak tampak berterbangan di atasnya. Sepi. Hanya ada ada dirinya.

_Aku di mana? Kenapa bisa di sini?_

"Bu...! Bu...!"

Sakura menoleh, mencari pemilik suara tadi. Sakura memutar tubuh, matanya menemukan sosok anak bertubuh mungil di kejauhan. Anak itu berambut merah darah dan bermata _emerald_ seperti Sakura.

_Toru? Itu Toru? Kenapa tiba-tiba Toru muncul?_

Anak itu memanggil Sakura sesekali, tangannya masih melambai. Ia mengenakan kemeja dengan terusan celana panjang serba putih, wajahnya bersinar dan ceria. Tersenyum, Sakura segera berlari menghampiri anaknya yang berdiri di tengah padang bunga, menunggu Sakura datang kepadanya.

"Toru? Kenapa kamu di sini?" Sakura membungkuk, kedua lengannya memegang wajah Toru.

Sang anak tak menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa, menggandeng sebelah tangan Sakura dan menariknya.

Sakura membelalak, tubuhnya seakan menuruti ajakan Toru. Sakura mengikutinya, berlari-lari kecil di padang bunga matahari. "Toru, kita mau ke mana?"

Toru tak mengatakan apapun. Ia masih mengeluarkan tawa menggemaskannya, menarik tangan sang ibu dan mengajaknya tanpa tujuan. Sakura memandang bingung. Tapi akhirnya wanita itu ikut tersenyum, ia tertawa bersama Toru, bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah padang bunga matahari. Berdua. Ya, hanya mereka berdua di tempat ini, tanpa seorang pun yang menganggu.

Toru berlari tanpa henti, rambut merah darahnya berkibar ditiup angin sejuk. Tak lama Sakura berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil sang anak, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Dapat!" seru Sakura.

Toru teriak riang. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangan dan mengucek matanya. "Bu... bobo.." kata Toru.

"Eh? Toru ngantuk? Kita pulang, yuk?"

Si anak mengangguk. Ketika Sakura hendak mengajaknya pulang, tiba-tiba sesuatu dari atas menarik tubuh Toru. Tampaknya langit berusaha mengambil Toru darinya, menghisapnya secara perlahan. Tubuh Toru melayang, menjauhi Sakura. Sadar, Sakura meraih tangan Toru, menahan agar ia tak pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura tak mau sendiri di tempat ini. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Toru. Tapi kekuatan dari langit tak dapat dilawannya. Langit menarik Toru, seakan tak peduli dengan jeritan sang ibu kepada anaknya. Tubuh mungil itu terus terangkat, semakin jauh dan semakin tinggi. Kekuatan cengkeraman Sakura tak mampu menahan Toru, genggaman tangannya pun akhirnya melonggar dan terlepas, sementara Toru menatapnya sedih sembari memanggil Sakura.

"Bu...! Bu...!" kata Toru, tangan kecilnya melambai, ingin kembali ke dalam dekapan sang ibu. Malaikat kecil itu tak berdaya melawan tarikan dari langit. Ia tak meronta, seolah ia telah pasrah.

"Toru! Toru jangan pergi! Toru!"

Sakura berlari mengejar Toru di bawah. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mencapai anaknya. Wanita itu tak menyadari, bahwa kini air matanya berlinang, butiran airnya terbang oleh angin yang menerpanya. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Toru dan tersandung, terjerembab di tanah padang bunga matahari. Tubuh anak itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang hingga sosoknya tak tampak di atas sana.

"Toru...! Jangan tinggalkan ibu...!"

.

.

"Toru...!"

Sakura membelalak, ia terbangun dalam posisi duduk. Wanita itu menelan ludah, jantungnya berdegup cepat, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya dan mengucur lambat.

_Mimpi? Yang tadi hanya mimpi buruk? Toru?_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sentuhan di pundak membuatnya menoleh. Gaara, rupanya ia ikut terbangun karena jeritannya. Ia memandang bingung bercampur khawatir pada Sakura, keningnya tampak berkerut.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Maaf membuatmu terbangun." Ia melirik jam dinding di ruangannya. Pukul 03.00 pagi buta. Entahlah, gara-gara mimpi itu perasaan Sakura tidak enak. Ia memikirkan Toru di rumah sakit.

Hembusan napas Gaara terdengar samar. "Kau mimpi buruk, ya?" tanyanya, memandang pakaian tidur dan wajah Sakura yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Sakura menatap suaminya. "Aku bermimpi tentang Toru. Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Langit menariknya dari pelukanku, kemudian Toru hilang begitu saja setelah memanggilku berkali-kali," jelasnya. "Gaara, aku mau ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku khawatir pada Toru."

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Tangannya membelai kepala sang isteri. "Jangan takut. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Di sana ada banyak dokter dan suster yang menjaga Toru. Anak kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi ..."

"Sshhh..." Gaara memotong kalimat. "Kau terlalu lelah. Karena itu kau bermimpi buruk. Sekarang tidurlah, jangan memikirkan macam-macam soal Toru." katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sebenarnya ragu, penasaran dengan kondisi anaknya. Ia memang bukan orang yang mempercayai mimpi seenaknya. Tapi sekarang, ia tak bisa mengabaikannya, sementara Toru dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit menggunakan alat bantu dokter. Ia takut mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda buruk baginya.

Sakura akhirnya menurut. Ia kembali berbaring bersama Gaara dan melanjutkan tidurnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya terhadap Toru.

_Toru, semoga kau tak apa-apa._

.

.

.

Pagi itu, ketika keduanya sedang menikmati sarapan. Seorang shinobi Suna mendatangi tempat kediaman sang Godaime Kazekage. Dengan wajah panik, ia memberi kabar ke Gaara bahwa kondisi Toru tiba-tiba menurun drastis tadi pagi, tepatnya pukul 03.00. Tubuh Toru melemah, jantungnya mulai berkerja lambat. Kini ia sedang dalam penanganan tim medis.

Mendengar informasi tersebut, Gaara dan Sakura bergegas ke rumah sakit. Mereka berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dengan perasaan tegang. Keduanya memerhatikan ruang tempat Toru berada. Beberapa tim medis tengah berlarian keluar-masuk.

"Gaara.." kata Sakura.

Pria yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan ke depan ruangan, mengintip keadaan di dalam lewat jendela kecil pada pintu ganda. Sakura mengernyit, tak dapat melihat anaknya yang terbaring di ranjang. Tubuh Toru tertutup oleh tim medis di sana.

"Kazekage-sama..."

Gaara dan Sakura membalikkan badan. Seorang dokter laki-laki muda berdiri tepat di belakang mereka, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

"D... dokter? Bagaimana kondisi anak saya?" suara Sakura terdengar tak sabar.

Dokter itu mengatup mulutnya. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan, menatap sepasang suami isteri yang tegang di hadapannya. Dokter muda itu mendesah berat. "Kazekage-sama... anak anda sudah tidak ada." ujarnya.

Kening Gaara mengerut dalam. "Maksud dokter apa? Jangan bercanda! Saya baru melihatnya di dalam sana. Dan dia sedang ditangani suster!"

Dokter muda itu menelan ludah yang terasa berat, kemudian bicara lagi. "Anak anda tak bisa kami selamatkan. Maaf, kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi ternyata kondisi anak anda berkata lain. Anak anda telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya beberapa menit lalu, Gaara-sama." ia menjelaskan.

_Deg._ Satu pukulan keras seakan menimpa perasaan Gaara dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka membelalak. Tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan. Berita kematian Toru seakan membuat dunia mereka retak. Runtuh dengan rasa sedih yang dirasakannya, seakan semuanya bagaikan mimpi.

Gaara menoleh ke dalam ruang perawatan sekali lagi, memastikan dan berharap apa yang dikatakan dokter tidaklah benar. Tapi, harapannya kosong. Semua perkataan dokter itu memang benar. Seorang suster telah menutup jasad Toru di ranjang sana dengan sebuah kain putih hingga wajah anaknya tak terlihat. Beberapa suster tengah sibuk merapikan alat-alat kedokteran yang sebelumnya digunakan Toru untuk menjalani masa kritisnya, kemudian keluar ruangan melewati Gaara dan Sakura.

"Toru...!" Sakura berteriak, berlari masuk ke ruang Toru. Wanita itu mendekati ranjang rumah sakit bersprei putih. Toru, kini anak berusia satu tahun itu tak lagi mengeluarkan napasnya. Tubuhnya terbaring kaku dan dingin, ditutupi kain putih di atasnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam diri Toru.

"Maafkan ibu, Toru..! Ibu mohon jangan pergi!"

Sakura membungkuk, memeluk jasad anak semata wayangnya yang diselimuti kain. Air matanya berlinang, membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah. Wanita itu menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala Toru, menangisi kepergiannya. Rasa penyesalan dan sedih mulai mengalir melalui matanya. Sang ibu tak dapat menghentikan air mata ini. Ia tak dapat menerima kepergian Toru. Semua adalah kelalaiannya. Kalau musibah kemarin pagi tak terjadi, Toru pasti sedang bermain di rumahnya. Menari sendiri bersama mainan sembari memakan biskuit _Raccoon Chocolate_ favoritnya. Ia tak menyangka, mimpi buruk mengenai Toru semalam benar-benar terjadi. Mimpi itu adalah pertanda bahwa Toru akan meninggalkannya. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya sebagai seorang ibu. Orang tua yang mengandung dan melahirkannya ke dunia, justru membuat anaknya sendiri kembali ke Sang Pencipta.

Gaara berdiam diri di belakang Sakura. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan begitu kaku, ia tak bisa menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Perasaan sedih, sakit, rindu akan Toru telah menghujam dirinya. Wajah datar pada Gaara berubah, pria tanpa ekpresi itu sudah tak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Gaara menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan, menyembunyikan isak tangis di balik itu. Gaara tak bisa menahan keguncangan hatinya.

Mereka menyesal, karena tak bisa menemani sisa hidup Toru, tak bisa melihat detik-detik sebelum malaikat maut menjemputnya. Mulai saat ini, keduanya tak akan pernah melihat senyuman Toru.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Toru diselesaikan hingga sore tadi. Hampir seluruh warga Sunagakure turut berduka cita atas kepergian anak dari sang Kazekage. Mereka banyak berdatangan, memberikan bunga serta ucapan-ucapan semangat untuk Gaara dan Sakura.

"Apa Toru baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Sakura. Mata _emerald_-nya yang sembab menatap batu nisan yang tertancap di depannya. Nama itu terlihat, _SABAKU NO TORU_.

Sebelah tangan Gaara melingkari tubuh Sakura, memegang pinggang wanita itu. "Ya. Toru akan bahagia di sana."

Sakura mengangguk. Wanita itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari batu nisan, memandang ukiran bertuliskan nama Toru. Ia membayangkan tubuh Toru kesepian dan kedinginan di dalam kubur. Air mata Sakura masih membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia begitu rindu sosok malaikat kecilnya, masih ingin melihat canda tawa Toru dan memeluknya.

Kalau boleh meminta, ia ingin Toru kembali ke dekapannya. Ia ingin Toru bernapas kembali, bermain dan berlarian ke sana kemari seperti dulu. Memperlihatkan wajah cerianya.

Sakura kuat. Ia mampu menghadapi masalah ini. Ia tak boleh tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Sakura meneguhkan hal itu. Ia tahu, seluruh jiwa Toru bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik sang Pencipta. Ia yang memiliki kekuasaan untuk menarik nyawa Toru. Sakura tak bisa menahan kehendak yang ditetapkan-Nya. Ia harus pasrah. Merelakan Toru kembali kepada-Nya.

.

Malam sebentar lagi menelan senja. Pemakaman telah sepi, tinggal keluarga Gaara dan Sakura. Warga Suna yang mengantarkan Toru ke peristirahatan terakhir sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Temari menyentuh lembut sebelah sisi wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." lirih Sakura sembari mengusap matanya yang basah.

Wanita berkuncir empat itu menggeleng-geleng. "Kau punya aku, Gaara, Kankurou dan Shikamaru. Warga Sunagakure juga menyayangimu. Kita semua keluarga."

"Terima kasih, Temari-nee..."

Gaara merengkuh bahu Sakura erat dan membimbingnya meninggalkan pemakaman.

.

Senja menggelinding dijemput malam. Mengundang kerik jangkrik yang seolah tak peduli pada sepi yang merambati kediaman sang Godaime Kazekage.

Gaara memapah Sakura ke dalam kamar tidurnya, membiarkan isterinya duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu." Gaara tersenyum tipis, membelai rambut Sakura sesaat, kemudian keluar kamar.

Sakura memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Ia bangkit dan membuka lemari baju di depannya, mengambil jubah _mini_ Kazekage milik Toru. Sakura memegang jubah itu, menghirup sisa aroma tubuh makhluk mungilnya hingga merasuk ke dalam jiwanya. Jubah Kazekage yang dikenakan Toru beberapa hari lalu. Jubah yang baru diberikan Sakura dan Gaara disaat hari ulang tahun pertama anak mereka.

Air mata Sakura menetes lagi. Dirinya terguncang. Kesedihan tak mampu ditampungnya. Semua kenyataan pahit harus diterimanya. Masih terdengar samar-samar teriakan riang Toru di benaknya. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu. Ingin memeluk dan mengecup anaknya. Namun, hal seperti itu tak berlaku untuknya lagi. Sakura tak bisa bermain bersama Toru, tak bisa lagi mendengar celotehnya, tak bisa lagi membelainya ketika tidur, tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah ceria serta tawa khasnya. Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Sakura telah kehilangan pahlawan kecilnya. Toru sudah pergi jauh.

"_Bu..., Bu..."_

Air mata Sakura terus mengalir saat kata-kata itu teriang. Gara-gara kelalaiannya, Toru tersiram kopi panas yang baru dibuatnya. Ia masih ingat jerit tangis Toru ketika Sakura menemukan anaknya dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Raut wajah Toru menyiratkan kesakitan luar biasa karena kopi panas itu. Seluruh tubuhnya merah dan melepuh. Teko serta cangkir di atas meja makan berjatuhan di lantai dalam keadaan pecah serta bentuk taplak yang tak karuan. Itu merupakan sebuah malapetaka yang tak diketahuinya, sebuah malapetaka yang tak diinginkannya mengubah kehidupannya dalam sekejap. Suatu masalah konyol yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sakura, ini tehnya..." Gaara tersenyum di sudut pintu membawakan secangkir teh hangat. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir mendapat sosok isterinya yang menangis sembari memeluk erat jubah _mini_ Kazekage Toru. Gaara meletakkan cangkir di meja samping ranjang.

Wanita itu tak menanggapi kalimatnya. Gaara berdiam diri, ia pun merasakan lukanya ikut terkorek rasa sakit, kenangan dan kepedihan. Ia menarik napas dalam, menahan desakan jiwanya. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka tanpa Toru ke depannya. Tidak tahu bagaimana membuat semangat dan membahagiakan Sakura tanpa Toru. Gaara tak sanggup melihat penderitaan isterinya. Apalagi Gaara ingat sekali Sakura begitu menyalahkan dirinya sebagai ibu tak berguna karena kecelakaan kemarin pagi, yang menyebabkan Toru mengalami masa kritis. Wanita itu tak berdaya jika harus hidup tanpa anak semata wayangnya.

_Kami-sama, kumohon kuatkan aku dan Sakura!_

Gaara tak peduli lagi, ia membiarkan air matanya meleleh sepanjang pipinya. Baru beberapa hari lalu Gaara, Sakura dan kakaknya merayakan pesta ulang tahun Toru di rumah, mengucapkan harapan serta doa untuk Toru, menyanyikan lagu "Selamat Ulang Tahun" dan memberinya hadiah, kemudian Gaara mengenakan jubah _mini_ Kazekage pada Toru. Tapi di mana anaknya sekarang? Di mana celoteh lucu Toru?

Sang Kazekage itu memejamkan mata, mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping. Kecupan yang diberikan Gaara ke Toru kemarin-kemarin masih terasa samar di bibirnya. Bau manis yang menguar dari tubuh Toru masih bisa diingatnya. Bayi yang selalu dipeluknya lembut. Bayi yang begitu ia banggakan. Harapan-harapan yang telah diberikan pada Toru kini tinggal harapan kosong belaka. Toru sudah pergi. Pikiran Gaara semakin kacau. Air matanya terus berlinang di pipinya.

Gaara berjalan pelan, mendekati dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Kita harus kuat." ujarnya sembari merengkuh bahu isterinya. Suara Gaara bergetar.

"Aku mau Toru kembali..." Sakura membenamkan wajah dalam dekapan pria itu, mempererat pelukannya. Sakura meremas pakaian perang berwarna merah-keunguan Gaara. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak ceroboh, seharusnya aku tidak lalai dalam mengawasi Toru. Aku minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, Toru jadi meninggalkan kita. Kalau aku lebih berhati-hati, pasti Toru masih di samping kita. Aku menyesal, Gaara. Aku menyesal!"

Gaara terdiam, menelan ludah. Merasakan gelombang kesedihan di dalam dadanya.

"Padahal kau memberikan harapan besar padanya. Kau menginginkan Toru menjadi Kazekage agar bisa menggantikanmu di masa depan. Tapi justru aku menghancurkan impianmu. Aku membuat kehidupan keluarga ini berantakan! Aku memang bodoh! Tolong maafkan aku, Gaara..." Sakura melanjutkan.

"Tidak..." Gaara menggeleng, mengusap kepala isterinya. "Kau tidak salah. Toru mengalami musibah itu pun karena ketidaksengajaan. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Dan aku... tidak membencimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tenanglah, Sakura. Masih ada aku di sini, menemanimu." Gaara mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Matanya sudah dipenuhi air. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura yang lunglai.

Udara di luar semakin dingin. Awan hitam berubah menjadi rintik-rintik hujan deras. Langit seolah ikut bersedih atas kepergian Toru, bersedih atas kepedihan Gaara dan Sakura.

Sakit di dalam diri Gaara semakin terkoyak. Ia ingin menenangkan hati Sakura dengan mengatakan 'baik-baik saja'. Tapi ia tahu, kalimat itu akan sia-sia. Saat ini, tak ada yang bisa dikatakan 'baik'. Gaara merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menghujam Sakura. Gaara tidak tahu kapan mereka dapat kembali hidup normal seperti sedia kala. Beban yang diterima Sakura adalah bebannya pula. Gaara akan terus menanggung beban Sakura hingga kepedihan wanita itu pulih dan bisa tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum sangat manis di hadapannya.

Toru, kini sosok makhluk mungil itu tak lagi bersamanya. Wajah pucat nan kaku Toru, rumah sakit, semua tak bisa Gaara lupakan. Ia berharap anaknya hanya tertidur sejenak, bangun untuk minta susu atau biskuit _Raccoon Chocolate_ kesukaannya sembari memainkan mainan-mainannya. Ia rindu di mana Toru memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Sebuah sebutan terindah yang dituturkan dari anak tercintanya. Wajah mungil itu melayang-layang di matanya. Gaara tak dapat menghentikan kegalauan di hatinya.

_Kami-sama, kenapa kau harus merenggut nyawa Toru? Aku dan Sakura sangat menyayangi anak itu. Kami ingin Toru kembali ke sisi kami. Menikmati hari-hari bahagia bersamanya seperti dulu!_

Percuma. Gaara tahu, sekeras apapun menjerit, sejauh apapun ia meronta, Toru tak akan pernah kembali. Ia hanya akan mendapatkan kesedihan dan luka yang mendalam. Toru tak akan pernah membuka mata. Ia telah menutup mata untuk selamanya. Toru tertidur seorang diri di dalam peristirahatan terakhirnya, bukan bersama kedua ayah dan ibunya lagi. Tidak ada pelukan hangat yang diberikan Gaara maupun Sakura untuk Toru, menyelimuti tubuh lemahnya dari rasa dingin dan mengecup kening Toru sebelum mereka tidur. Wajah menggemaskannya telah sirna ditelan bumi. Ia tak dapat melihat semua tingkah lakunya lagi. Ya, selamanya.

Malam itu, bintang-bintang yang bergemerlapan di langit, bunyi rintikan hujan deras pun ikut menjadi saksi kesedihan mereka. Hanya ada bunyi isakan tangis di antara Gaara dan Sakura. Tak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Di tengah malam yang hening itu, mereka mengeluarkan seluruh amarah dan kepedihan dalam jiwa mereka, berusaha merelakan kepergian Toru dari kehidupannya meski sulit.

_Toru, kau sedang apa di sana? Apa kau merindukan ayah dan ibu?_

.

**T.B.C**

chapter 2 selesai! \(^O^)/  
saya harap bagian yang ini menyedihkan buat readers sekalian...hehe  
maaf sebelumnya karena saya ga nepatin janji, -_-;  
padahal di chap pertama saya janji mau namatin fanfic ini dalam 2 chapter, tapi ternyata ngga.. *disorakin*  
tadinya saya mau masukin chapter kedua lebih dari sekitar 6 ribu kata biar sekalian tamat,  
tapi nanti reader malah ngos2an lagi bacanya? *geplak*  
yosh! selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya! *ga berani ngomong chap terakhir lagi*  
**Review please? ;)**

**11.30 PM  
02.03.2011**


	3. The End of Problem

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** OC, Semi-Canon, etc.  
**Multi-Chapter:** Chapter 3 (long chapter)  
**A/N:** GaaSaku is the best! (*^∀^*)ノ

.

**My Beloved Family  
**(don't like? don't read.)

.

Pagi itu, Sakura duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Tangannya sibuk melipat jubah _mini_ Kazekage milik Toru yang semalam dipeluknya. Kedua mata Sakura sembab, wajahnya tampak pucat. Ia masih berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi buruk semata yang dirasakannya sesaat, berharap Toru segera kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Baginya, kejadian ini begitu tragis dan menyedihkan.

Manusia tak pernah tahu masalah apa yang akan menimpanya nanti. Kita sebagai manusia pun seharusnya siap menerima masalah apapun beserta resiko yang dihadapi. Namun, masalah sekarang sepertinya tak dapat diterima oleh Sakura, apalagi untuk mengatakan 'siap' ketika nyawa anak semata wayangnya diambil oleh Sang Pencipta.

Setetes demi setetes, air mata Sakura mulai mengalir lambat melewati pipinya. Sungguh, kerinduan terhadap Toru tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia ingin memberikan kehangatan untuk anaknya, menikmati kebahagiaan bersama Toru dan Gaara meski sesaat. Ia tahu semua harapannya tak mungkin terkabul. Tapi, entah kenapa Sakura tak dapat menghentikan ucapannya tentang Toru. Dirinya seolah tak merelakan kepergian anak pertamanya, yang kini kembali ke dekapan Sang Pencipta.

Sakura bangkit, ia berjalan pelan ke arah lemari pakaian, lalu meletakkan jubah _mini_ Toru di sana. Mata sayupnya memandang pakaian buah hatinya yang tertata rapi di dalam lemari bersama baju miliknya dan Gaara. Biasanya, setiap pagi Sakura sudah harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk Gaara serta Toru, entah itu sarapan, baju yang akan dikenakan dan sebagainya. Dan pagi ini pun, Sakura masih ingin melakukan kegiatan rutin tersebut. Mempersiapkan air hangat, mengambilkan baju, kemudian memandikan Toru. Sekarang, kegiatan itu tak mungkin lagi dilakukannya.

"Sakura, aku sudah buatkan sarapan," suara berat Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Wanita itu menunjukkan keterkejutan. Sakura cepat-cepat mengusap hidung dan kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangan. "Kau menangis lagi, ya?" Gaara berujar lembut, menyentuh sebelah sisi wajah isterinya, raut wajah Gaara penuh kekhawatiran.

Sakura menggeleng, ia tersenyum memaksa. "Aku... hanya merindukan Toru. Maaf, aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa," Gaara menarik isterinya ke dalam dekapan, lalu menciumi rambut Sakura. "Aku selalu bersamamu." Gaara melanjutkan.

Ia mempererat pelukannya, merasakan kerinduan dan kesedihan Sakura. Wanita itu bisa merasakan jantung Gaara berdetak di bawah pipinya, napas Gaara yang lembut pada rambutnya, sentuhan tangan Gaara yang mengusap punggungnya.

"Apa... hari ini aku menemanimu di rumah saja?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak," Sakura mendongak, ia melonggarkan pelukannya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah Kazekage. Tidak baik jika kau membiarkan pekerjaanmu hanya karena hal begini. Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara." lanjutnya.

"Tapi..."

"Gaara, kumohon..." pinta Sakura.

Gaara mengerling penuh makna pada Sakura. Pria itu seolah ingin mencari kejujuran di sana, ingin memastikan bahwa isterinya baik seutuhnya, tidak hanya dari ucapan mulut. Ia tak yakin keadaan Sakura 'tidak apa-apa', apalagi tadi malam Sakura tak berhenti mengalirkan air matanya. Mengingat kejadian itu, Gaara jadi tidak tega meninggalkan isterinya sendiri di rumah. Kondisi seperti ini justru membuat dirinya semakin khawatir. Ya, Gaara tahu, seberapa pun usahanya, Sakura tak mungkin mau mengatakan hal sejujurnya pada Gaara.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Gaara menarik napas panjang. "Aku mengerti," Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi Sakura dengan mesra. "Lapar. Ayo kita sarapan?" ajak Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. Tak lama Gaara merengkuh bahunya, membawa Sakura ke meja makan dan sarapan bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Di gedung Kazekage, beberapa warga Suna masih mengucapkan kalimat pernyataan belasungkawa untuk pemimpin muda mereka. Ya, hari ini pun suasana berkabung masih menyelimuti desa Sunagakure atas kepergian Toru, putra dari Sang Kazekage. Semua orang tak menduga kalau Gaara dan Sakura menerima masalah seberat ini. Mereka hanya berharap, semoga keduanya diberikan yang terbaik.

"Pagi, Gaara!" Kankurou menyapa adiknya sambil tersenyum, mendekati Gaara yang memeriksa kertas kerja dari belakang meja kerjanya.

Gaara menghentikan pekerjaannya, mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas kerjanya ke Kankurou.

"Jangan lupa, satu setengah jam lagi ada rapat dengan para tetua." Kankurou mengingatkan, kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan di atas meja kerja Gaara.

Sang adik mengangguk tanpa suara sebagai tanda mengerti. Tak lama ia memutar kursi kerjanya, memandang langit biru dari balik jendela kecil ruangannya dalam diam. Sepasang mata Gaara mengarah kepada burung-burung yang mengepakkan sayap di hamparan langit biru dengan bebas.

"Para tetua itu menyebalkan sekali, hampir setiap minggu mengadakan rapat berjam-jam. Padahal yang dibicarakan juga tak usah dijelaskan secara panjang lebar. Membosankan. Apa orang tua selalu begitu, ya?" Kankurou menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika mendapati Gaara yang tengah termenung ke arah langit tanpa mendengar pembicaraannya barusan. "Gaara?" panggilnya.

Gaara mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia pun menoleh cepat dan mengembalikan posisi kursinya ke semula. "M... maaf, tadi kau bicara apa?" tanyanya.

Pria bertubuh besar itu mendesah. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara dan Sakura yang ditinggalkan Toru, dan Kankurou pun turut kehilangan keponakan tercintanya. Ya, meskipun kesedihan Kankurou tak sama seperti yang dialami mereka berdua.

"Hei, jangan berwajah murung begitu." Kankurou menepuk bahu Gaara, berusaha memberikan semangat. Ia dapat melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah pucat Gaara.

Gaara menelan ludah. "Aku memikirkan Sakura. Dia begitu terpukul karena kepergian Toru."

"Tenanglah, Gaara. Kau tidak sendirian di sini. Ada aku, Temari dan Shikamaru yang siap membantu kalau kau kesulitan. Kau pasti bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti dulu." jelasnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi... aku tidak tahan melihat Sakura menderita dan menangis karena Toru," suara Gaara terdengar parau. Ia pun tak dapat membendung tumpahnya air mata. Gaara menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya, membiarkan tangisnya jatuh. "Aku gagal sebagai pendampingnya, apalagi sebagai seorang ayah. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." ujarnya.

Kankurou mendelik, ia tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kalimat pun. Hati pria berambut cokelat tua itu terasa pedih, seolah ikut merasakan perasaan yang dialami adik bungsunya. Ia tak pernah melihat sikap Gaara yang seperti ini, ia tampak rapuh. Kankurou tak dapat menyangkal, kehadiran Toru sangat berarti bagi keluarga Gaara maupun dirinya. Makhluk mungil itu memberikan banyak kekuatan bagi Gaara dan Sakura semasa ia hidup. Namun, kepergiannya memberikan luka mendalam yang mungkin akan sulit dihilangkan.

"G... gaara.." ujar Kankurou terbata. Ia tampak ragu dalam berbicara, tangan kanannya mencengkeram bahu adiknya cukup erat. "Kau jangan bicara begitu. Kepergian Toru bukan berarti semuanya berakhir. Percaya kalau kau mampu mengatasi masalah ini. Beban keluargamu adalah beban kami juga. Kita semua keluarga. Kau jangan menanggung resikomu sendiri. Kami semua akan berusaha membantumu dan Sakura."

Gaara melepas tangan dari wajahnya. Namun matanya tak memandang Kankurou, melainkan mengarah ke sisi lain ruang kerjanya. Mata _aquamarine_ Gaara jadi sedikit sembab dan sipit karena air mata.

"Gaara, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau harus tegar. Tidak cuma kalian yang merasa sedih. Aku, Temari dan Shikamaru turut kehilangan Toru. Dan kau tahu? Toru sama sekali tidak pergi. Meskipun wujudnya tak terlihat oleh kita. Tapi dia tetap berada di sisimu dan Sakura. Toru tetap menemani dan memperhatikan kalian dari sana. Apa kau mau membuat Toru sedih?" Kankurou melanjutkan.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Matanya yang murung menatap pada Kankurou sepenuhnya, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Kankurou." ujar Gaara.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menyunggingkan senyuman, tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara. "Nah, begitu. Itu baru namanya Sabaku no Gaara!" serunya. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Kutunggu kau di ruang rapat!" Kankurou membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi Gaara.

"Oh, iya," Kankurou menghentikan langkahnya, ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Gaara. "Satu hal lagi. Cuci mukamu sebelum bertemu para tetua. Tidak mungkin kau rapat dengan wajah kusut begitu 'kan?" guraunya.

.

.

.

Malam tepat pukul 10.00.

Gaara menghela napas. Dia berdiri menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang sebentar bentuk rumahnya. Perasaan Gaara terasa berat hingga saat ini. Dia terus memikirkan Sakura, tak tahu bagaimana menyikapi keadaan keluarganya. Gaara tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat masalah seberat ini. Kankurou memang mengatakan kalau kedua kakaknya siap membantu jika ia kesulitan. Tapi Gaara tetaplah Gaara, ia tak mau membuat orang lain repot karena dirinya, apalagi urusan Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga Gaara adalah suami Sakura, sudah sepantasnya ia sendiri yang meringankan beban isterinya. Ya, itu pun kalau Gaara mampu. Setidaknya ia harus berusaha sendiri tanpa membebani Kankurou atau Temari.

Gaara menarik napas lagi, ia melangkah dan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang_._"

Gaara menoleh, mencari sosok isterinya. Tampak sepi. Dahi Gaara mengkerut. Aneh, biasanya Gaara langsung menemukan Sakura di depan tv atau meja makan sembari menikmati secangkir teh panas. Namun batang hidung wanita itu sama sekali tak terlihat di hadapannya. Kemana dia? Pikirnya.

Gaara melepas sepatunya, matanya masih mencari-cari Sakura di sekeliling rumah. Pria itu tak lama membuka knop pintu kamar tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam. Gelap. Gaara mengernyit, sebelah tangannya meraba tembok kamarnya, mencari tombol lampu dan menyalakannya.

Gaara membelalak. Sang Kazekage itu mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk membelakanginya sambil memandang bintang di langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya tampak pucat. Ada jejak air mata pada kedua pipinya, hidungnya memerah, jelas sekali kalau Sakura habis menangis.

"Gaara? K.. kau sudah pulang? Maaf, a.. aku.." ujarnya terbata.

Gaara duduk di samping Sakura. Ia mengulurkan sebelah lengannya, menghapus perlahan jejak air mata di wajah Sakura dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gaara. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat pada Sakura.

Wanita itu tak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Sakura hanya menunduk, ia tak berani memandang Gaara dan melihat ke arah lain.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. "Kemarilah.." katanya. Mengerti, Gaara sedikit merentangkan kedua lengannya, membiarkan Sakura bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Sunyi.

Tak satupun di antara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya terdengar irama kerik jengkrik dari luar. Sakura merasakan dagu suaminya yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Gaara. Entah kenapa, posisi seperti ini selalu membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Aku... ingat saat aku memimpikan Toru. Waktu itu Toru mengenakan pakaian serba putih, lalu ia berlari-lari bersamaku di tengah padang bunga matahari," suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan, bisikannya terdengar parau, tangannya mencengkeram jubah Gaara. "Aku sangat merindukannya."

Gaara memejamkan mata. Ia mencium puncak kepala Sakura, mempererat dekapannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi Toru tak akan tenang di sana kalau kau bersedih."

"Aku juga tak akan tenang. Toru pasti kesepian, tidak ada kita di sampingnya." Sakura berujar.

Gaara menarik napas panjang. "Tidak, Toru tidak kesepian. Anak kita akan ditemani-Nya dan dia baik-baik saja," Gaara menunduk, memegang dagu Sakura. Tatapan lembutnya seolah tengah menembus mata _emerald _Sakura, mencoba mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkan kondisimu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang terus menangisi kepergian Toru. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi kau jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau harus lekas membangun dirimu kembali." ujar Gaara.

Sakura menelan ludah. Mata suaminya masih memerhatikan setiap _detail_ bentuk wajahnya. Sakura terdiam, tak mengeluarkan kalimat sedikit pun dari mulutnya.

"Sakura, percayalah bahwa semuanya bisa kita lakukan bersama-sama. Lupakan rasa bersalahmu terhadap Toru. Semuanya merupakan kecelakaan yang tak kau ketahui sama sekali, dan kematian Toru bukan karena kesalahanmu," Gaara melanjutkan, kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Tersenyumlah. Dengan begitu, Toru akan ikut tersenyum melihatmu. _Kami-sama_ pasti menyimpan sesuatu dibalik semua masalah ini dan memberi kita sesuatu yang lebih baik. Toru selalu berada di jiwa kita, selamanya." kata Gaara.

Ya, itu benar. Sakura tak seharusnya bersikap begini, karena ia akan membuat Gaara khawatir. Sudah semestinya Sakura berubah, kembali melakukan aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan sebelumnya. Gara-gara kesedihannya pada Toru, Sakura jadi tak memperhatikan kebutuhan Gaara. Rasanya ia menjadi seorang isteri yang tidak baik. Hampir dua hari Sakura membiarkan Gaara menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sendirian tanpa dilayani isterinya. Sakura seharusnya beruntung, ia menemukan pendamping sesabar dan sebaik Gaara yang mau mengerti kondisi dan perasaannya. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga Sakura tak boleh membiarkan keadaannya begitu saja. Sudah saatnya ia berubah dan menemukan jati dirinya kembali, mulai menjalani kehidupan bersama Gaara tanpa sosok Toru.

"Gaara, maafkan aku," bisik Sakura. "Aku janji tak akan membuatmu khawatir."

Gaara menyahutnya dengan senyuman.

Sang Kazekage itu membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Gaara mulai melumat rongga mulut Sakura lembut-lembut, memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat untuk isteri tercintanya. Keduanya memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi yang mulai merasuk ke dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Tak lama Gaara mendorong perlahan tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjang, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan mesra di malam itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya. Di tengah menikmati sarapan pagi, Sakura tiba-tiba meninggalkan kursinya. Wanita itu berlarian masuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali ke ruang makan setelah beberapa menit. Sakura duduk lagi, ia mengusap mulutnya menggunakan selembar _tissue_.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Gaara menghentikan makannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kurasa aku tak apa-apa." kilahnya. Ia mulai meraih sumpitnya, mengaduk nasi di dalam mangkuk di depannya.

Gaara mengernyit. Ia tak yakin dengan jawaban isterinya, merasakan adanya keganjalan. "Bagaimana kalau kau periksa ke dokter?" ia menganjurkan.

.

Sakura pun memeriksa tubuhnya di rumah sakit. Seorang dokter wanita berkacamata menyuruhnya berbaring di ranjang setelah Sakura menyampaikan beberapa keluhan. Gaara duduk di samping ranjang, memerhatikan gerak-gerik dokter yang tengah memeriksa tubuh Sakura secara sabar dan teliti.

"Sudah saya duga," dokter itu tersenyum. Ia menempelkan sebuah alat pada perut Sakura, memperlihatkan sebuah gambar pada monitor yang jaraknya tak jauh darinya. "Sakura-sama telah mengandung dua bulan. Anda bisa melihatnya 'kan?" ujar dokter itu pada Gaara dan Sakura. Ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang bergerak lemah di monitor tersebut, menandakan adanya 'kehidupan' dari sana.

Tiba-tiba dokter itu mendelik. "Tunggu dulu," dokter berkacamata itu menggerakkan tangannya, menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak lagi di dalam perut Sakura. "Astaga, ternyata Sakura-sama mengandung anak kembar. Selamat, Kazekage-sama!" ia berseru.

"Anak kembar?" Gaara mengulang. "A... anda yakin?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, saya yakin. Anda bisa lihat sendiri, ada dua janin yang bergerak lemah di situ." Dokter itu memperlihatkan bentuk yang ia maksud pada Gaara, meyakinkan bahwa Sakura benar-benar mengandung anak kembar. "Bagaimana, Kazekage-sama?" tanyanya.

Gaara mendengus. Ia saling bertukar pandang dengan Sakura, lalu keduanya menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Gaara menggenggam erat jemari Sakura dan mengecup tangannya. "_Arigatou_, Sakura." ujarnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangguk.

Rasanya tak percaya. Padahal mereka baru ditinggalkan anak semata wayangnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sekarang, Gaara dan Sakura dalam sekejap akan dikaruniai anak lagi, bahkan kembar. Sungguh kejutan luar biasa dan tak terduga dari Sang Pencipta.

.

Pemeriksaan selesai, Gaara membimbing Sakura hingga mereka tiba di rumah. Gaara perlahan membantu Sakura bersandar pada sofa. Pria itu memandang isteri di sampingnya. Lama. Sebelah lengannya ia letakkan di atas sandaran sofa seraya membelai pelan rambut Sakura dari belakang.

"Anak kembar," ujar Gaara tersenyum. "Aku seakan sedang bermimpi indah."

Sakura mendengus. "Aku juga," ekpresi wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah sedikit murung. "Tapi... sebenarnya aku masih trauma karena masalah Toru. Aku jadi tak yakin. Apa aku bisa menjaga anak ini baik-baik?" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya, raut wajahnya menjadi cukup serius. "Sakura, kau mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini? Ini adalah rencana-Nya. Dan Dia memberikan kita anak kembar agar mereka bisa menggantikan posisi Toru." jelasnya.

Sakura menduduk, menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Ia mengepal erat kedua tangan yang ada di pangkuannya, kemudian Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Tapi, apa aku bisa? Bagaimana jika kejadian yang sama menimpa mereka lagi?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

Gaara menggeleng. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kejadian Toru tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku dan kau akan menjaga keduanya secara hati-hati. Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama, jangan khawatir."

Sakura tak bergeming memandang suaminya, ia menelan ludah. Ucapan Gaara tepat, semestinya Sakura bersyukur karena telah dikaruniai anak kembar. Ia tak seharusnya ragu untuk menerima anak barunya, dan mungkin anak kembarnya nanti akan memberikan obat hati untuk Gaara maupun Sakura, sehingga 'ruang kosong' di dalam jiwa mereka bisa terisi kembali.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk lambat. "Aku mengerti. Maaf, aku sudah bicara seperti itu."

Gaara menghela napas panjang. "Tak apa."

Pria itu tersenyum, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mencium dahi Sakura. Matanya menatap lekat pada Sakura, menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Gaara merasakan hembusan napas yang menggelitik wajahnya dari tubuh Sakura. Bayangan mata _emerald_ Sakura dapat terlihat samar di mata bening _aquamarine_ Gaara.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan anak kita dari bahaya, meskipun aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku." Gaara melanjutkan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kandungan Sakura sudah beranjak hampir 9 bulan. Untuk kali ini, Gaara tampak lebih _protective_ dibanding kehamilan Sakura sebelumnya, mengingat Sakura mengandung bayi kembar. Jika kehamilan pertama Sakura masih diperbolehkan mengunjungi Gaara di gedung Kazekage, sekarang Sakura sama sekali tak diperbolehkan Gaara pergi mengunjunginya meskipun untuk melihat pekerjaan suaminya.

Sejak kandungan Sakura berumur 3 bulan, Gaara memperingatkan isterinya agar tidak melakukan kegiatan rumah terlalu berat. Gaara bahkan meminta bantuan seorang wanita di rumah sebelah untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura tak melakukan aktifitas yang membahayakan calon anak mereka. Ya, walaupun Sakura mengatakan tidak ada masalah, tetap saja tidak berpengaruh. Sifat seorang suami seperti Gaara akan selalu khawatir terhadap orang yang ia sayangi, terutama Sakura.

Hari itu, Gaara mendapat kabar dari shinobi Suna kalau kelima pemimpin desa besar—termasuk Suna mengadakan rapat di luar desa. Mengetahui berita tersebut, tentu Gaara tak tinggal diam. Perasaan khawatir akan Sakura membuat Gaara tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri di Suna sementara Gaara harus bertugas di luar desa. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura, apalagi mengingat kondisi tubuh Sakura tak cukup sehat karena kondisi tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah mengandung dua bayi di dalam perutnya. Ini adalah kejadian pertama kalinya Gaara akan meninggalkan Sakura keluar desa Suna dengan keadaan hamil.

'_Tenanglah, biar aku yang menjaga Sakura selama kau tak ada.' _

Sehari sebelum Gaara pergi ke rapat lima Kage, Temari mengatakan pada Gaara kalau ia akan menjaga Sakura. Temari sendiri sudah tak mengandung, ia telah melahirkan anak pertamanya beberapa bulan lalu. Dan yah, lagipula tak hanya Temari sendiri yang menjaga Sakura di Suna. Tetangga pun sebenarnya tak keberatan membantu isteri dari Sang Kazekage. Namun tetap saja, Gaara tak bisa tenang jika ia tak bersama Sakura.

.

Jam 07.00 pagi. Gaara meraih topi Kage-nya, menggantungkan topi itu di guci pasirnya. Setelah Gaara memakai guci pada punggungnya, ia mengenakan syal dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura beranjak dari sofa, menghampiri Gaara yang tengah memandangnya di kejauhan. Sakura berjalan sembari memegangi perut besar dengan sebelah tangan. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Gaara.

"Hati-hati, ya.." Sakura berujar, menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Gaara tak membalas kalimat Sakura. Pria itu terdiam, tidak berhenti memandang Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Gaara kemudian membuka mulutnya, tangan kanannya terulur mengusap wajah Sakura. Jemari-jemarinya merasakan rasa hangat yang berbeda dari tubuh isterinya. "Kau kelihatan pucat." kata Gaara, matanya menyipit.

"Kondisinya sama seperti waktu aku mengandung Toru. Jangan memperlihatkanku dengan ekpresi begitu," Sakura menyentuh tangan Gaara yang menyentuh pipinya, lalu Sakura mengecup tangan Gaara sesaat. "Temari-nee juga sudah bilang, ia akan menjagaku selama kau tak ada. Hm?" Sakura melanjutkan.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ragu.

"Gaara, kalau kau terus memikirkanku, kau bisa sakit. Ingat, kau adalah Kazekage. Jika sudah waktunya bekerja, maka bekerjalah. Saat ini kau ada panggilan penting dari para Kage. Kau tak perlu memikirkanku secara berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga kondisi tubuhku, apalagi janin di dalam perutku." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aa... aku tahu." ujar Gaara.

Gaara memeluk perlahan tubuh Sakura. Ia membenamkan wajah pada leher Sakura, mencium tubuh wanita yang amat dicintainya. Gaara hanya tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi lagi. Kejadian Toru cukup ia rasakan terakhir kalinya, selamanya tak akan ada yang meninggalkan Gaara. Ayah dan ibunya telah tewas ketika Gaara berumur masih sangat muda, lebih tepatnya saat ia berstatus _Genin_.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Ia memegang tengkuk leher Gaara, jemarinya masuk ke dalam rambut merah darah suaminya. Sakura mengerti apa yang dirasakan Gaara. Tapi sebagai isteri ia tak boleh begini, apalagi dimanja secara berlebihan oleh Gaara. Setidaknya Sakura bisa bersikap mandiri, tak bergantung pada Gaara.

Suaminya bukan shinobi biasa. Gaara adalah Kazekage, pemimpin desa Sunagakure. Sakura semestinya ingat hal ini. Gaara termasuk shinobi terkuat, dibutuhkan oleh seluruh warga Suna. Gaara tak hanya melindungi Sakura seorang, tetapi juga orang-orang Suna.

"Gaara, cepatlah berangkat. Warga Suna pasti sudah menunggumu di luar. Mereka menunggu keberangkatanmu." Sakura memegang kedua sisi wajah Gaara, menatapnya lembut-lembut.

Gaara membungkuk, tangannya mengusap-usap kandungan Sakura. Kemudian ia mencium perut buncit isterinya, perut yang dua kali lebih besar dari kehamilan pertama Sakura. Gaara kembali menegapkan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir Sakura setelah Gaara membelai kepalanya.

"Gaara, kau sudah siap?" Kankurou tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah Gaara, pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Shikamaru.

"Meskipun perjalanannya sebentar, kita tak boleh terlambat. Nanti kita bisa kerepotan." Shikamaru menambahkan.

Ya, Kankurou dan Shikamaru yang menemani Gaara ke rapat lima Kage. Jika dulu Temari yang menemani Gaara keluar desa, sekarang Shikamaru-lah yang menggantikan posisinya.

"Aku pergi." Gaara berujar pada isterinya. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Sakura, mendekati Kankurou dan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Sakura duduk di ruang makan sembari menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa biskuit. Matanya menatap pada layar kaca televisi di kejauhan.

Sepi sekali. Biasanya setiap waktu siang tiba, Sakura mulai beranjak ke dapur dan membuat bekal makan siang Gaara, dan minta seorang shinobi Suna membawa bekalnya ke gedung Kazekage. Namun, hari ini kegiatan tersebut tak bisa ia lakukan.

_Ting-tong!_

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan dan membukakan pintu. Sesosok wanita berkuncir empat tengah berdiri di depan pintunya, menggendong seorang bayi perempuan.

"Hai, Sakura." Temari tersenyum. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura mengangguk, membiarkan Temari melewatinya, lalu Sakura menutup pintunya kembali. Temari pun tak lama duduk di depan televisi, diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu?" Temari bertanya.

"Kurasa baik, Temari-nee. Hanya saja aku kelelahan." jawab Sakura.

Temari mendengus. "Wajar, kau 'kan sedang mengandung dua bayi, dan tentu kau kelelahan. Lihat, wajahmu saja pucat begitu, pantas Gaara merasa khawatir."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak apa, Temari-nee. Waktu aku mengandung Toru pun juga sama. Ya, meskipun tak selelah yang sekarang." guraunya.

"Dasar kau ini," Temari tertawa kecil. "Sakura, jaga kehamilanmu, apalagi ini sudah hampir masuk bulan kesembilan. Selama Gaara pergi keluar desa, kau jangan bertindak gegabah. Kalau kau dan bayimu kenapa-kenapa, Gaara pasti akan memenggal kepalaku setelah pulang nanti." ia melanjutkan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Temari-nee. Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tak melukai kandunganku. Terima kasih, karena Temari-nee mau menemaniku. Maaf, aku dan Gaara sudah merepotkan Temari-nee." ujar Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Kau dan Gaara itu adikku. Aku sebagai kakak sudah sepantasnya melakukan hal ini."

Sakura tersenyum simpul, terdiam memandang kakak perempuan di depannya. Detik berikutnya, matanya beralih pada bayi perempuan dipelukan Temari. Bayi itu imut, manis, berambut hitam seperti Shikamaru, bermata hijau gelap seperti ibunya. Sosok bayi itu mengingatkannya pada Toru, rasanya Sakura rindu sekali dengan sosok anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku boleh menggendongnya?" tanya Sakura.

Temari mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, tentu. Tapi perutmu?"

"Tak apa. Temari-nee tak perlu khawatir. Aku cuma mau menggendongnya sebentar," kata Sakura, kedua lengannya terulur, lalu menerima bayi mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Lucunya." Sakura berkomentar.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh bayi Temari. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda dari kehangatan Toru. Ya, bahkan menggendong bayi sendiri lebih nyaman dan menenangkan dibandingkan bayi lain meskipun rasanya sama.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap anak ini tak seperti ayahnya yang selalu bilang 'merepotkan'." ujar Temari.

"Tapi kuakui kalau Shikamaru adalah lelaki yang sangat cerdas. Sejak di ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu ia dipercaya memimpin kelompok shinobi Konoha dalam melaksanakan misi." Sakura berujar.

"Ya, itulah Shikamaru. Setidaknya sifat tukang tidurnya jadi agak berkurang, mungkin karena faktor pekerjaan juga kali, ya? Apalagi Shikamaru sudah menjadi seorang ayah, dan ia berjanji ingin menjadi ayah yang keren." Temari tertawa geli, Sakura pun ikut terkekeh.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Sakura kembali angkat bicara. "Semoga Temari-nee dan Shikamaru tak mendapat masalah seperti yang diterima aku dan Gaara. Kuharap, kalian selalu bahagia."

Temari membenarkan poni Sakura. "Kau juga Sakura. Aku berdoa untukmu dan Gaara agar kejadian Toru tak terulang lagi. Bagiku, itu juga masalah yang menyakitkan. Kami semua merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan bayi mungil itu ke Temari. "Terima kasih banyak, Temari-nee."

.

Hari menjelang sore, Temari kembali ke rumahnya. Sakura yang sendirian di rumahnya hanya duduk di sofa sembari menonton televisi, mencari acara yang membuatnya tak bosan.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara bel pintu berbunyi, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Siapa? pikirnya. Sakura mendesah, ia bangkit dari duduknya seraya memegang sisi sofa, menghampiri tamu di balik pintu rumahnya.

Sakura mendelik. Sekitar lima pria shinobi bertubuh tinggi kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak cuma itu, di antara mereka ada yang membawa senjata tajam. Para shinobi asing itu menyeringai licik, raut wajahnya beringas. Tubuh Sakura bergemetar. Dilihat dari ikat kepalanya, mereka bukan shinobi dari desa Suna.

Sakura tanpa sadar melangkah mundur dengan wajah pucat, ia menelan ludah. Tapi para shinobi tersebut juga ikut melangkah maju seiring langkah Sakura. Wanita itu ketakutan. Sakura pun menjerit saat salah seorang dari shinobi menerkamnya.

Sakura terjatuh cukup keras di lantai. Ia berteriak, sementara seorang shinobi berbaring di atas tubuh Sakura. Shinobi itu meletakkan kedua lengan Sakura di atas kepala Sakura, memegang keras dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara shinobi lainnya memegang kedua kaki wanita itu. Sakura merintih, merasakan rasa sakit akibat tekanan di kandungannya. Tubuh shinobi itu sedikit menindih bagian perutnya.

"Tolong!" teriak Sakura.

Wanita itu meronta, ingin melepaskan diri dari shinobi yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Namun, tenaga Sakura tak kuat untuk menyingkirkannya. Tubuh Sakura terlalu lemah untuk melawan mereka, apalagi ia dalam keadaan hamil. Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua sudut mata _emerald_ Sakura. Ia begitu ketakutan dan tak berdaya.

"Maaf, nona. Tapi misi kami adalah menghancurkan desa Suna." desis shinobi itu di telinga Sakura dengan seringai jahatnya.

.

.

.

Di tengah jalannya rapat lima Kage, tiba-tiba Gaara terkesiap. Ia membeliak, ke empat Kage di hadapannya pun memandangnya bingung.

"Gaara, ada apa?" Tsunade bertanya.

Gaara mengernyit, pemimpin muda itu menggeleng, ia memegang keningnya, raut wajahnya tampak cemas. Kankurou dan Shikamaru bertukar pandang di belakangnya. "Tidak. Aku..."

Gaara tak dapat berkata-kata. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak mengenakkan. Perasaan gelisah dan takutnya sama seperti saat ia rasakan pada waktu Toru. Pikiran Gaara melayang-layang, memikirkan isterinya di desa Suna, degupan jantungnya juga mulai berdetak cepat.

"Maaf mengganggu!"

Teriakan seorang shinobi membuat kelima Kage yang sedang melakukan rapat di meja bundar menoleh bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" kata Raikage.

"Ada kabar buruk! Kazekage-sama, desa anda baru saja di serang shinobi dari negara asing, dan nampaknya desa anda membutuhkan bantuan secepatnya!" shinobi muda itu melanjutkan.

Gaara, Kankurou dan Shikamaru membelalak. Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara berlari meninggalkan ruang rapat kelima Kage.

"Ga.. gaara! Oi, tunggu dulu!" teriak Kankurou. "Tch! Dasar anak itu!" decaknya, kemudian ia dan Shikamaru ikut keluar ruangan.

Tsuchikage tertawa lepas. "Saudara Kazekage memang pemimpin yang tidak sopan. Dia seenaknya pergi dari ruang rapat tanpa minta maaf dulu pada kita."

"Tolong diam, saudara Tsuchikage. Wajar jika saudara Kazekage begitu. Desanya sedang terancam, apalagi dia mempunyai isteri." wanita yang dipanggil Mizukage membela.

"Dasar suami isteri muda." Tsuchikage kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gaara berlari secepatnya, meninggalkan rumah yang dijadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan para Kage. Perasaannya semakin takut akan Sakura di desanya. Gaara tak mempedulikan kakaknya maupun para Kage lain di situ. Kini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sakura seorang. Isteri serta kedua calon anaknya.

'_Sakura, tunggulah sebentar lagi!'_

.

.

.

Dengan menggunakan pasir milik Gaara, ketiganya tiba di Suna dalam waktu singkat. Mereka semua terkejut melihat kondisi desa Suna. Beberapa rumah warga hancur serta dipenuhi kepulan asap tebal, cukup banyak shinobi Suna yang terbelingkang di mana-mana, jeritan para warga Suna pun terdengar diseputar desa, beberapa shinobi Suna tampak sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan shinobi asing di kejauhan.

Gaara pun menyuruh Kankurou mengatasi bagian pertahanan, sementara Shikamaru pergi mencari Temari dan bayinya di kediamannya sendiri. Gaara masih menaiki pasirnya, berjalan melewati bagian atas gedung Sunagakure.

.

Sakura terus memberontak, perutnya semakin sakit. Ia merasakan ada cairan kental berwarna merah yang mulai mengalir lambat melewati kakinya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir menahan kepedihan dan ketakutan.

Shinobi yang berada di atas tubuhnya tak berhenti menahan kedua tangan Sakura, sebelah tangannya mulai menyentuh dagu wanita berambut merah muda itu, memandang raut wajah Sakura yang menurutnya begitu manis nan cantik. "Kau boleh juga, ya.." puji shinobi itu. Ia menyeringai, memperlihatkan sederetan giginya, ia bagaikan srigala yang berhasil menangkap mangsanya hingga tak berdaya.

"Ga.. gaara!"

Shinobi itu berdecak-decak. "Percuma, Kazekage itu tak mungkin datang kemari. Bukankah dia sedang berada di luar desa?"

"Sudah, habisi saja wanita ini!" salah seorang shinobi lainnya berseru.

"Hei, sabar sedikit. Biar aku mempermainkan wanita ini dulu, setelah itu baru kita bunuh sama-sama." ujar shinobi itu.

Pria tersebut membungkuk, mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sebelah tangannya memegang kasar kedua pipi Sakura agar wanita itu tak memalingkan wajah darinya. Butir air mata Sakura menetes di lantai, ia tak sanggup membangkang, Sakura telah memasrahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu letih, irama napasnya tak beraturan, sebagian wajahnya basah karena keringat.

"Kau menyerah, eh?" ujar shinobi itu, bibirnya semakin mendekati bibir Sakura.

"Ugh!" shinobi itu memekik, sebuah benda asing tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, melempar jauh tubuh shinobi yang berada di atas tubuh Sakura hingga shinobi itu menghancurkan beberapa pajangan.

"P.. pasir?"

Semuanya menoleh serentak, mendapatkan sosok seorang pemimpin Sunagakure yang kini berdiri di dekat mereka, Kazekage Gaara. Raut wajahnya menampakkan amarah, jelas ia murka dengan shinobi yang berani menyentuh dan menyakiti isterinya. Gaara mengeluarkan tatapan menyeramkan. Mengeluarkan tatapan pembunuh.

"Ga.. gaara..." Sakura berujar, suaranya terdengar pelan dan letih, matanya sayu. Tubuhnya Sakura tergolek lunglai, darah segar masih mengalir sedikit demi sedikit di sebagian kakinya. Wanita itu mengalami pendarahan dari dalam kandungan akibat benturan cukup keras.

"Tch! Sabaku no Gaara rupanya. Tak kusangka kau tiba lebih cepat dari perkiraan," shinobi itu menghapus darah yang mengalir sedikit dari sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari, lalu ia berdiri tegap seraya menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang agak kotor. "Meskipun kau merupakan Kazekage dan mantan _Jinchuuriki_, kami tak takut padamu."

Gaara tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia masih menatap tajam pada shinobi-shinobi tersebut. Ia melihat beberapa shinobi Suna terkapar mati di sisi lain, kemungkinan mereka shinobi Suna yang gagal menyelamatkan isterinya. Perasaan Gaara semakin menjadi ketika mengetahui Sakura yang sekarang terbaring pingsan.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Semua tentara Suna itu lemah." lanjut shinobi itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalian tak akan kumaafkan." Gaara berujar dingin.

Tak lama gucinya bergemuruh, mengeluarkan pasir miliknya. Gaara menggerakkan kedua tangannya, menyerang para shinobi di depannya. Pasir itu mengikuti alur gerak tuannya, shinobi-shinobi itu menghindari serangan Gaara, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kunai serta shuriken ke arah Gaara yang mudah ditangkis oleh pasirnya.

Gaara memerhatikan shinobi asing itu dibalik perisai pasirnya. Ada lima orang. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Gaara tak bisa meremehkan mereka. Saat ini Gaara harus bertarung untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Dua shinobi yang menggunakan pedang menyerang Gaara dari sisi kiri dan kanan, perisai pasir pun segera melindungi tuannya dari hantaman mereka. Pasir bergerak menyerang kedua shinobi itu. Namun, mereka bisa menghindari serangan Gaara.

Salah seorang shinobi berlari gesit, Gaara sedikit membelalak. Shinobi itu berlari ke belakang Gaara, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu. Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya bergerak agar pasirnya menahan jutsu dari shinobi itu.

Tak lama, dua shinobi lagi menyerangnya dengan melempar banyak kunai. Gaara mendecih, meskipun perisai pasirnya berhasil menahan kunai mereka. Tapi, senjata ninja tersebut hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Kalau sendirian melawan mereka semua, Gaara tak bisa menang, walau ia adalah Kazekage sekalipun.

Gara-gara shinobi yang bergerak gesit itu, Gaara jadi lebih waspada terhadapnya, menganggapnya sedikit lebih berbahaya dari shinobi lainnya. Shinobi itu masih bergerak cepat mengelilingi Gaara sembari menyerang, bahkan shinobi lainnya ikut menyerang secara bersamaan, membuat Gaara kewalahan melawannya.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya sesekali memperhatikan Sakura yang tergolek di kejauhan. Beruntung baginya, karena Sakura berada cukup jauh dari tempat bertarung. Meski begitu, Gaara tak boleh tenang. Sakura mengalami pendarahan, dan Gaara harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dalam waktu singkat. Akan sangat gawat jika nyawa Sakura dan bayinya terancam.

Shinobi yang membawa pedang terus menyerangnya tanpa henti secara bergantian, sementara shinobi yang bergerak gesit tak terkena serangan pasirnya sama sekali. Untuk saat ini sasaran pertama Gaara adalah shinobi yang menyerangnya dengan _kunai_.

Pasir Gaara membelit tubuh kedua shinobi bersenjata _kunai_ itu, menutupi tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan. Shinobi-shinobi itu menjerit ketika pasir Gaara meremukkan tubuh mereka hingga kedua shinobi itu tergeletak di lantai dengan banyak darah.

"Hebat juga." ujar seorang shinobi yang memegang pedang.

Ketiga shinobi itu kembali menyerang Gaara. Dengan gerakan gesitnya, salah satu shinobi mencoba mengeluarkan jutsu dari jarak dekat. Tapi Gaara balas menyerangnya, tubuh shinobi itu terpental, lalu menghantam keras tembok di belakangnya dan terjerembab.

"Sialan!"

Kedua shinobi melompat seraya mengangkat pedang mereka tinggi-tinggi di atas Gaara. Sisi tajam pedang beradu dengan perisai pasir. Kedua shinobi itu gagal menyerang Gaara. Sang Kazekage membanting tubuh mereka menggunakan pasirnya ke lantai, menimbulkan suara debaman dan sedikit suara retak tulang dari shinobi-shinobi itu. Keduanya mati setelah tubuhnya bersimbah darah.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia pun menghampiri wanita itu, Gaara memandang Sakura yang pingsan dengan perasaan cemas. Darah yang mengalir dari kandungan Sakura keluar cukup banyak, membasahi lantai di dekat kedua kaki Sakura.

"Sakura, bertahanlah." ujarnya. Gaara melepas guci yang ada di punggungnya. Tangannya pun terulur, hendak mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang lunglai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Gaara. Pria berambut merah darah itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan sayang, perisai pasirnya tak sempat melindunginya. Sebuah pedang berhasil menusuk dan menembus dada kiri Gaara. Salah satu shinobi asing baru saja menggerakkan pedang menggunakan sisa _chakra_-nya di kejauhan sebelum dirinya benar-benar mati.

"Guh!" Gaara berlutut, menahan tubuh dengan sebelah tangannya. Dahinya mengkerut, merasakan sakit di dadanya yang mulai mengucurkan darah segar. Tak menyangka, shinobi itu melukainya diam-diam ketika Gaara lengah.

Gaara menahan napas, satu tangannya memegang gagang pedang yang masih tertancap di tubuhnya. Gaara mengerang saat tangannya menarik perlahan pedang tersebut, ia tak dapat menahan sakit luar biasa pada dada kirinya. Gaara pun terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Tapi ia terus menarik pedang itu dengan kekuatannya.

Berhasil, Gaara melempar pedang yang berlumuran darah itu ke lantai, tangan kanannya memegangi dada kirinya. Nampaknya pedang itu tak mengenai jantungnya, namun bekas tusukan tadi tetap mengalirkan banyak darah. Gaara sulit mengatur napasnya, keringat dingin membasahi wajah pucatnya. Gaara bergemetar, seolah ia telah kehilangan banyak darah, matanya pun sedikit membuyar seiring dengan rasa sakitnya.

Seakan tak peduli mati, Gaara kembali memikirkan Sakura. Gaara merasa akan pingsan, tubuhnya begitu lemas. Tapi ia tak ingin berhenti sampai di situ. Gaara harus membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, menyelamatkan nyawa isteri serta calon bayinya.

'_Kami-sama, tolong berikan aku kekuatan._' batinnya.

Sang Kazekage itu membungkuk, menggendong tubuh Sakura. Ia menengadahkan kepala sejenak seraya memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya, keringat dingin menetes dari dagu Gaara, poninya yang agak panjang menempel kuyub di keningnya. Pria itu menunduk, memandang Sakura yang bersandar pada dadanya. Gaara lalu menyunggingkan senyuman lemah dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menderita." bisiknya.

Dengan sisa _chakra_, Gaara membuat landasan menggunakan pasirnya. Ia pun pergi menuju rumah sakit Suna.

.

Gaara mendaratkan landasan pasirnya di depan gedung rumah sakit. Ia berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu masuk. Beberapa ninja medis menyadari kehadiran Sang Kazekage.

"Gaara-sama!"

Mereka berlarian mendekati Gaara yang berlutut menggendong Sakura, sementara beberapa ninja medis lainnya membawakan tandu.

"T... tolong selamatkan dia." ujar Gaara terbata.

Pandangan mata Gaara menjadi gelap. Ia pingsan, hanya mendengar sesaat teriakan para ninja medis yang menyebut namanya secara samar.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Bertahanlah, Kazekage-sama!"

"Gaara-sama!"

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar perawatan. Sebelah tangannya di infus, kepalanya terasa cukup pusing. Sakura merintih kecil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudah sadar, Sakura?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menoleh, menemukan Temari yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia bangkit sambil menggendong bayinya.

"Temari-nee?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Temari.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kurasa cukup baik." jawabnya.

"Bersyukurlah, karena pihak rumah sakit dapat menyelamatkanmu dan calon bayimu. Kau hebat, padahal pendarahan yang kau alami cukup serius. Tapi bayi-bayimu masih bisa bertahan." Temari tersenyum simpul.

Mendengar itu, Sakura mengelus kandungannya. Ia sangat beruntung tak mengalami keguguran. Sakura pun kemudian teringat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu. Di mana ada beberapa shinobi asing yang menyerangnya di rumah. "Temari-nee, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Suna? Apa desa ini baik-baik saja?"

Temari mengangguk. "Tenanglah, desa kita tak apa-apa. Entah kenapa, kemarin banyak shinobi asing yang masuk ke dalam Suna dan menghancurkan hampir seluruh bangunan desa. Untunglah, aku dan bayiku baik-baik saja. Shikamaru datang ke rumah kami dan membawaku ke tempat aman. Aku juga tak tahu mereka semua berasal dari mana. Para shinobi Suna sedang mencari info mengenai hal ini bersama Kankurou."

"Siapa yang melawan shinobi asing itu?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Para Kage dari negara besarlah yang datang membantu Suna. Mereka semua menghentikan perlawanan dari shinobi asing itu. Berkat para Kage, semua bisa teratasi dengan baik walaupun Suna memakan cukup banyak korban." Temari menjelaskan.

"Sungguh? L.. lalu, Gaara? Di mana Gaara sekarang?"

"Gaara?" Temari mengangkat alisnya. "Dia masih tak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin sore."

Sakura membelalak. "Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya, Temari-nee?"

"Eh? Kupikir kau sudah tahu?" kata Temari.

"Gaara terluka di bagian dada kirinya, dan sepertinya ia kehilangan banyak darah. Gaara menerima luka yang parah, bahkan tim medis sempat tak bisa menahan darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Tapi kata dokter dia baik-baik saja. Gaara hanya membutuhkan banyak istirahat," Temari terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Ah, dan satu hal lagi. Kau tahu? Beberapa ninja medis mengatakan kalau Gaara membawamu ke rumah sakit dengan tubuh sekarat dan bersimbah darah. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana Gaara saat itu 'kan?"

Sakura tercengang, tak mengatakan apapun.

"Yah, nampaknya Gaara berusaha menyelamatkan nyawamu lebih dulu dibanding nyawanya. Gaara rela mati demi isteri dan calon anaknya. Ia menomor satukan kau dan kandunganmu, Sakura. Gaara sangat menyayangi keluarganya, melebihi rasa sayangnya untuk desa Sunagakure," Temari melanjutkan, lalu wanita pirang itu tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. "Tak kusangka, ternyata Gaara adalah ayah yang keren. Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan suami seperti Gaara. Jangan sia-siakan usaha Gaara. Cepatlah sembuh, Sakura. Dan kuharap, bayi kembarmu lahir dengan selamat."

Sakura menunduk, merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat mengetahui kalau Gaara melakukan semua itu untuknya. Rasanya Sakura jadi ingin menjenguk suaminya. "T.. temari-nee, tolong antar aku ke tempat Gaara." ujarnya.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi roda. Ia berada di sisi ranjang rumah sakit, memandang tubuh Gaara yang terbaring menggunakan alat kedokteran. Bagian dadanya terbalut perban, perut Gaara yang bergerak pelan naik-turun menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Gaara sedang tidur tenang di balik raut wajah lelahnya.

Sakura memegang sebelah tangan Gaara dengan dua tangannya, mengecup tangan suaminya cukup lama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Gaara. Wanita itu meneteskan air mata bahagianya. "Cepatlah sembuh." bisiknya. Sakura menempelkan tangan Gaara di sebelah wajahnya, mata _emerald_-nya menatap kantong darah yang digantungkan di samping ranjang Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum, tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Gaara. Wanita itu bersumpah, jika ia membuat Gaara seperti ini lagi, Sakura tak akan memaafkan dirinya. Sudah cukup bagi Gaara untuk merasa khawatir pada Sakura, bahkan merelakan nyawa untuknya. Sakura berjanji akan menjaga kandungannya dan melahirkan anak kembarnya dengan selamat.

'_Toru, kau lihat 'kan? Ayahmu sungguh luar biasa.'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Sakura diperbolehkan pulang setelah beberapa hari. Luka pada dada kiri Gaara berangsur sembuh. Walaupun begitu, ia masih dilarang bekerja terlalu banyak.

Warga Sunagakure bergotong royong memperbaiki bangunan mereka yang hancur. Sementara ini, Gaara dan Sakura tinggal di rumah Temari sampai rumah mereka selesai di perbaiki. Karena rumah Gaara mengalami kerusakan cukup parah di dalam maupun luar akibat serangan shinobi asing beberapa waktu lalu.

Mengenai masalah Suna, semuanya sudah terselesaikan baik oleh Gaara dan kini tak ada desa yang menyimpan dendam pada Suna. Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih untuk keempat Kage yang mau membantunya dari bahaya.

Para tetua rupanya menyimpan masalah mengenai desa asing tersebut. Mereka menganggap ini masalah lama dan tak perlu dibahas. Tetapi akhirnya masalah itu justru menimbulkan masalah besar bagi Suna. Mengetahui hal itu, Gaara murka pada tetua desanya.

Menurut data, desa tersebut menyimpan dendam karena desa Suna yang telah menyerang dan menghancurkan sebagian desa mereka tanpa sebab ketika Suna masih di bawah pimpinan Sandaime Kazekage. Maka dari itulah desa itu menyerang balik desa Suna sekarang. Beruntung desa tersebut mau memaafkan kesalahan desa Suna.

.

Seminggu kemudian kondisi kehidupan desa Suna kembali berjalan normal, dan kelahiran anak kembar Gaara dan Sakura tiba. Temari, Shikamaru dan Kankurou seperti biasa menemani Gaara di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan anak Gaara lahir selamat dan sehat.

"Gaara..." Sakura berujar lemah.

Pria itu menghampiri isterinya yang terbaring di ranjang. Seorang suster berdiri di samping Sakura, membantu Sakura menggendong bayinya, sedangkan bayi satu lagi berada di sebelahnya.

Gaara membungkuk. Ia memberikan senyuman hangat untuk isterinya, membelai wajah Sakura dan mengecup kening Sakura beserta bayi di sampingnya. "_Arigatou_, Sakura." ujarnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Tak lama Gaara menerima bayi mungil dari suster itu. Gaara menggendongnya dengan hati-hati, mendekapkan tubuh mungil itu di dadanya, lalu menciumi kepala bayinya. Saat ini perasaan Gaara sangat tenang dan bahagia.

Ia tak percaya semuanya berakhir menyenangkan. Gaara sebelumnya merasa takut akan kehilangan Sakura dan kedua bayinya saat Sakura mengalami pendarahan di dalam kandungan akibat serangan shinobi, apalagi waktu itu Sakura sempat tak sadarkan diri.

Ya, Sang Pencipta telah mendengar doa Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka dikaruniai bayi kembar yang normal dan sehat. Mereka berharap tak akan menerima masalah yang sama seperti Toru lagi. Mereka berharap Sang Pencipta akan melindungi keluarganya dan memberikan kebahagiaan. Selamanya.

.

**The End**

hore! akhirnya kelar juga nih ficnya! xD  
oh iya, soal desa asingnya ga usah dipikirin itu desa apaan..  
soalnya saya jg ga tau.. *plak* xD  
akhir kata, semoga yg baca ga nyesel ngikutin cerita saya..(^O^)  
maaf kalau ada kata atau adegan yg kurang berkenan.  
**Review please? (;**

**10.00 AM  
23.03.2011**


End file.
